Amiga del Enemigo (DM&HG)
by ElisaCb
Summary: Es el sexto año, Hermione esta enamorada Ron, pero el ha escogido a Lavender. Hermione, herida, se apoyo en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, quien la sorprende con sus insultos en público, pero con besos en privado. Ella, confundida y aturdida consuela a Malfoy ya que el también esta sufriendo, y por alguna razón no quiere decirselo ya que teme que ella no le acepte.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**De regreso a Hogwarts**

Esa mañana no había sido como las otras. Al abrir los ojos molestamente por el escandaloso ruido de su despertador, se acordó de lo que había intentado olvidar horas antes. Furioso por eso, le dio un fuerte golpe al reloj cayendo destrozado en el suelo. Su enfado iba en aumentó cuando la mano comenzó a arder. Se contempló esa parte de su cuerpo. No solo le dolía mano, sino la cabeza también. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en la cómoda cama matrimonial que adornaba su habitación, y aun así seguía sintiendo se cansado, dolorido e infausto.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de todos justamente lo habían elegido a él? Se sentía desgraciado, infeliz, condenado…Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, es posible que algunas veces su padre o "compañeros de Hogwarts" sobretodo Potter y Granger, le hicieran sentir algo parecido. Pero esta vez era diferente, de esta no se libraría. Hiciese lo que hiciese, tomara la decisión que tomara, probablemente acabaría en Azkaban o muerto.

De todas formas, su vida siempre había sido miserable, algunas veces lujosas, pero eso era cuando era un crío. Un niño inocente y sin que preocuparse, y ahora, adulto, casi en la mayoría de edad reclamaba su deber. Lo que fue asignado desde pequeño, lo que su padre había soñado y cumplido desde que nació él: su deber como mortífago

Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, si, desde luego estaba desgraciado. Y su vida ya tenía futuro, uno muy oscuro, su camino ya estaba construido y marcado en una dirección. Sería imposible que algo o alguien lo cortaran por la mitad y pudiera ir al otro lado.

Harto de tanta desgracia se puso en pie y camino hacía la ducha, se dio un baño, se puso su traje. Sus padres esperaban en el salón donde irían a desayunar. Bueno, solamente su madre, su padre estaba en Azkaban. Estuvo el desayuno en silencio, apenas probó bocado. Su madre lo miraba de reojo cada dos por tres desde la otra punta de la cabecera de la mesa.

Su hijo, simplemente miraba de mala gana la comida y tragaba poco.

Al poco rato de terminar le desayuno se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Draco Malfoy recogió la chaqueta de la percha, se la puso y el elfo doméstico, él y su madre caminaron hacía la entrada. Entraron en el coche y se alejaron de la Mansión Malfoy para dirigirse a la estación de King's Cross.

En cuanto llegaron un hombre coloco las cosas del muchacho en el tren y su madre se despidió dándole un suave beso en la frente a su hijo. Probablemente sería el último que sentiría, pensó él.

Entro en el tren.

Ya habían llegado por fin a Hogwarts. Todos se alegraban, que por fin estaban en un sitio seguro para ellos. Aunque, aun así habían padres que dudaban de si Hogwarts iba a ser un lugar seguro para sus hijos. Varios padres no habían permitido la ida a sus hijos a Hogwarts ese año, el miedo los abrumaba y ya no sabían ni lo que era lo adecuado para ellos. Los alumnos, grandemente la mayoría intentaba pasarse lo bien en el tren, y aun así habían pasado varias cosas raras. Como por ejemplo, aquel humo negro que apareció de repente por uno de los pasillos. Y aun así creían que Hogwarts era grandioso. Pero Draco Malfoy creía que Hogwarts era un infierno.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en señal de que habían llegado, todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar. Con las túnicas puestas y montando en las carrozas. Hermione, en cambio, al salir de su compartimento junto con Ron Weasley se fijo en los pasillos desiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el pelirrojo al ver como la castaña se detenía.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?-Hacía unos minutos atrás había dicho el muchacho que se iba al baño, y aun así Hermione se temía lo peor. Sobretodo al ver a Draco Malfoy observarla desde el otro vagón, clavando su mirada grisácea en ella a través del cristal de la puerta que separaba los dos vagones.

Estuvieron así un buen rato observándose el uno al otro. Esas miradas con odio y repugnancia, pero esta vez, no había ni odio en ellas, quizás. Draco no lo tenía muy claro, habían tantas cosas que el quería hacer en ese preciso momento. Quería acercar se a ella y dejarle una "cosas" muy claras, pero era demasiado tarde, su camino estaba tomado y tendría que olvidarse de sus preferencias y sus deseos hacía la impura. Y como si se tratara de un punto, cerró la cortina cinchando la hacía abajo.

Hermione, como si hubiera leído la mente del rubio, ella también deseaba dejar un par de cosas claras. Como por ejemplo las decisiones que había tomado ese verano respecto a Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley, y había elegido. Ron Weasley era el amor de su vida. Así que pensó que debería de dejar de preocuparse por la vida desgraciada y patética de Draco Malfoy, sentía pena por él. Eso era todo.

-Debe de estar ya abajo.-dijo una voz sacando la de su trance. Ella giró su cabeza, vio al pelirrojo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ahora se daba cuenta de que solamente un par de segundos.

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta, cuando la castaña se detuvo para observar como Draco Malfoy vigilaba mientras corría la cortina. Pudo distinguir su ojo gris, desde luego, ese ojo no pasaba desapercibido, era demasiado…hermoso para disimularlo con una cortina vieja y sucia.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que la chica se detenía.

-No…nada.-dijo casi en un susurro. Ella y Malfoy intercambiaron miradas, aunque miradas muy diferentes, la de Malfoy expresaba odio y repugnancia, la de Hermione…curiosidad, y a lo mejor pena, pero también había odio en ella.

Los dos muchachos se fueron. Y al cabo de un rato ya estaban dentro de una carroza.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a Harry, no me parece buena idea que nos vayamos tu y yo solos.-dijo la castaña pareciendo preocupada, los dos ya estaban dentro de una de las carrozas y apunto de irse.

-Seguro ya habrá cogido una carroza.-dijo Ron pareciendo tranquilo.

-No lo se Ron, ¿has visto a Malfoy? Creo…que no es buena idea dejar a Harry solo, sabiendo lo de esta mañana.-la chica parecía preocupada.

-No pasa nada. ¿Es que…no quieres estar conmigo a solas?-preguntó el chico inclinando se mas a ella, miró a Hermione como…tierno.

-No…yo, Ronald no he querido decir eso. Es que estoy preocupada por Harry, sabiendo que…es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando sospecha de alguien. Ya lo conoces.

-Bueno, ya es mayor Hermione, vamonos. Además, no pasa nada porque estemos tu y yo solos, ¿no?-la chica se sonrojo por la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-No, claro.-Hermione acabó sonriendo lo, y él también a ella. Fueron inclinando se, poco a poco, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos centímetros, los cuales separaban los dos asientos largos de piel en la carroza, cuando…

-Hola chicos.-dijo Neville apareciendo, los muchacho se separaron enseguida.

-Hola Neville.-dijo Hermione pareciendo avergonzada.

-Hola Neville.-dijo Ron fastidiado por la interrupción.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?-preguntó el chico mientras sujetaba un cactos en sus manos (en una maceta, claro)

-Por supuesto.-dijo Hermione sonriendo le, Neville entró y Ron miró a la castaña mal.

-Ron, por favor.-le dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo.

La carroza se fue llenando minutos después, cuando Neville dijo que se bajaría porque había visto una planta que necesitaba urgente se bajo de la carroza, pero enseguida entro Ginny. Y Ron volvió a poner los ojos en blancos, que inoportuna era su hermana y para colmo se trajo a su novio, Dean. Quienes estuvieron todo el viaje cogidos de la mano. Ron se puso mar rojo de lo normal (o de lo que ya era) y encima Hermione sonreía la ver la parejita tan bonita.

-Ron, por favor, pareciese que vas a cometer lo.-le susurró la castaña.

-Y a lo mejor lo hago.-y al decir eso recibió un buen codazo de su hermana menor.

-Será mejor que ni lo intentes.-lo miró seria, Dean y Hermione en voz caja por eso y en cuanto Ginny los miro no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando llegaron al colegio se encontraba una cola enorme. Al principio se extrañaron, pero al parecer se trataba de que registraban sus maletas de todos los alumnos.

-Pero que pasa ahora, ¿es que nos toman por mortifagos o temen que nos matamos entre nosotros?-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Solo quieren asegurarse de que no tenemos nada que pueda perjudicar.-intentó aclarar la castaña.

Filch estaba registrando las maletas, de todos los alumnos, pero solo quedaban Ron, Draco y Hermione. Filch al acabar con Ron le volvió a cerrar su maleta. Aunque él, como ya había acabado, prefirió esperar a su amiga, pero ella le dijo que podía irse, y el así lo hizo. Filch ya estaba a punto empezando a registrar la maleta de Malfoy. Cuando el le hablo a la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, la Sangre Sucia va después de mi, como siempre, aunque a decir verdad yo siempre la adelantado en todo, en la entrada del colegio, con la sangre...con la inteligencia.-Presumió el chico.

-Cállate Malfoy.-Le ordeno la chica.

-A mi no me ordenes nada Sangre Sucia, además ¿Qué he dicho aparte de la verdad?

-Ja, no me hagas reír Malfoy, a demás me has superado el turno, porque te has colado. Y la inteligencia nunca se adelanta, se supera, y tú no haces ninguna de esas dos cosas. Y encima dices que me superas en sangre. Y no. Pues para tu información la sangre no es un adelanto, es distinta y no cuenta.

-Ya, ya, deja de hablarme Sangre Sucia, no quiero que nadie me vea contigo. Me daría vergüenza de que un Slytherin me viera hablar con la Sangre Sucia de Granger. -Hermione estuvo a punto de coger su varita y de lanzarle un hechizo para que se le borrara esa boca, pero no pudo, ya que Filch estaba delante y Snape caminaba en dirección de ellos.

-¿Esto que es?- Le preguntó Filch a Draco con una mano el bastón de su padre.

-No necesito que usted se encargue de mí. ¡Y usted! ¡Deme eso idiota!-Le contesto Draco con agresividad a Filch mientras le arrancaba el bastón de su mano

Malfoy se fue de ese lugar y Snape fue detrás de el, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer por la entrada del colegio, Snape lo agarro del brazo y le obligo a dar media vuelta de un estirón. Malfoy intento forzar lo y enseguida miro a Hermione que había observado toda la escena, y lo primero que hizo fue levantar las dos cejas mirando a la castaña y después las cejas se bajaron y así su mirada paso de una mirada de odio a una de ayuda.

Filch, mientras tanto, agarro la maleta de la castaña y la abrió con la intención de registrarla. Pero la profesora McGonagall cerró la maleta con un golpe, impidiendo a Filch poder registrarla.

-Ya me encargaré yo, señor Filch.-dijo la profesora mirando lo con una mirada seria.

-Pero, yo soy el que debe de…

-Por si no lo sabía señor Filch, usted solamente registra las maletas de los alumnos hombres, en este caso, a las mujeres me encargo yo, supongo que no tendré que explicar le porque. Claro, que la diferencia de mujeres y hombres es una muy grande, y usted no puedo ver tanto como los objetos y/o pertenencias de las alumnas de este colegio.

-Pero, si he registrado todas las maletas.

-Pues muy mal, señor Filch, y que sea la última que intenta registrar una maleta de una chica.

-Si, señora.-dijo este furioso.

La castaña sonrió, pero intentó ocultar la sin éxito delante de la profesora, que también acabó sonriendo. Pero, rápidamente Hermione desvío su mirada a Malfoy, mientras él y Snape se iban hacia el castillo. Los dos se quedaron mirando durante un determinado tiempo, Draco, la miraba con ¿ayuda? Y ella…

…por primera vez Hermione Granger miraba a Draco Malfoy sin odio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Pociones**

En cuanto los rayos de sol inundaron sus pupilas, se dio cuenta de que su descanso había finalizado. Su cuerpo semidesnudo deseaba pegarse a las sabanas para no poder salir. Se pasó una mano improvisada para despertar el rostro. La habitación era demasiado grande para él, estaba demasiado vacía. Y al contemplarla desde su cama se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba. De no ser porqué le dijo que no a Pansy hacía un par de horas, en ese momento se despertaría acompañado por ella, desnuda para recibirle con mas besos.

Un vacío inundó de repente su estómago, pensó saciar lo con un poco de comida, pero antes, pensó en lo que le había prometido a su madre en la estación.

Su madre le hizo jurar que no se metería en problemas, bueno, meterse en problemas era algo que no se podía jurar. Pero debía de tener cuidado, para no levantar sospechas de nadie.

Aun seguía con algo de sueño, esa poción no había servido de mucho si la luz consigue despertarte. Su mente no estaba del todo despejada como le habían prometido. Así que metió su pesado cuerpo en la ducha pensando que así se despejaría un poco. Y mientras el agua recorría cada cubículo de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba encontrar la mejor forma para desaparecer un par de horas. Ese verano había sido el peor de su vida, su vida en sí era mala ya. Cada vez que miraba hacía su pasado, veía cosas horribles, veía como su alma, esa oscura y transparente en donde no había nada, tenía demasiados agujeros. Ni un solo color como en sus ropas, todo era oscuro y gris. Su mente en sí ya era malvada, la había heredado de su padre. Su mente no conseguía hallar un recuerdo feliz. Creyó que todas esas veces que había puesto en ridículo a los de Gryffindor era algo digno de recordar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni sentido. No sabía porqué se había molestado en ni siquiera mirarles, cuando no se merecían ni su palabra. Todos ellos siempre habían tenido una sonrisa en su rostro, o al menos era como siempre los veía. Felices, rodeados de amor y amistad. Algo que en su casa estaba prohibido, y en su familia mas que nunca.

Envolvió su cintura en una toalla, se miró en el espejo, estaba pálido. Su pelo apagado, pero seguía rubio. Sus ojos, dos pozos grises sin fondo, su cuerpo, no era ni gordo ni muy delgado, como tampoco tenía muchos músculos, solo unas cuantas marcas. Y en su brazo izquierda una imagen grabada en tinta negra que le estaba marcando la vida.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó a la ventana y vislumbró desde ahí una figura echando a dos niños que habían estado jugando con agua (y que en ese momento se encontraban mojados).

De repente al contemplar a una cara conocida en el lago, sintió un vacío tremendo en su estómago. Como un agujero que se hallaba en su pecho y descendía por el resto del cuerpo. Hizo un hechizo para verla mejor de su torre, y afirmó claramente de quién se trataba, al principio no se podía creer que ella estuviera justo en frente suya. Y que la podía mirar sin que ella se diera cuenta. Malfoy no se podía creer lo que pensaba, sintió una rabia tremenda y quiso apartar la vista de ella, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía. Sus manos por alguna razón no querían despejarse de la ventana. Y la verdad no comprendía por qué.

Era Hermione Granger la que se hallaba sentada junto al lago, dónde leía atentamente un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Esa sería la última clase de esa mañana, sería en la última que podría contemplarla sin temor.

Su deseo no era volver a las clases, sino quedarse allí, observándola...

Hermione se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, hizo una expresión de comprensión, sacó su vista de la tinta escrita en las hojas e mientras recitaba lo que había leído miraba el maravilloso amanecer.

Malfoy pensaba quedarse allí todo el tiempo que estaba ella, sus pies pensaban lo mismo y sus manos decidieron abrir la ventana para ver con mas claridad, los cristales no le dejaban muy buena vista.

De repente, ella se levantó.

Ella sonrió y agradeció al ver su felicidad. De repente se levantó de su sitio y se marchó lentamente. Malfoy no comprendió por qué, pero se dijo que tampoco le importaba.

Volvió a su cama y se recostó allí. Dormir, era algo que lo haría desaparecer unas cuantas horas del mundo real. Pero, si lo hacía los profesores se lo comunicarían a Snape y todo el colegio se enteraría de que hacía novillos. Y eso era justo lo que no debía de hacer; ser el comentario de todo Hogwarts, otra vez no. Ya había aguantado suficientes cuchicheos en su camino del tren hacía su habitación, y no soportaba tener que ser el centro de miradas en un pasillo repleto de alumnos.

Estaba algo acostumbrado, en realidad, no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, en cambio tenía que importarle y asegurarse y controlar los pensamientos de los demás con sus actos.

Se lo había prometido a su madre.

Se vistió. Arreglo su pelo con un poco de magia dejando una raya al costado. Los gemelos en la camisa, todos los botones abotonados. La corbata con un nudo perfecto. Sus zapatos negros brillando. Unos pantalones a juego y una camisa perfectamente lisa ocupando el papel de blanco. Mirada serena y seria. Se dirigió hacía el comedor, antes de entrar vio que las puertas estaban cerradas, con el anillo de Slytherin que había heredado de su padre en su mano empujó las puertas con facilidad. Todas las miradas se habían girado hacía él, al parecer había interrumpido una charla de Dumbledore. Miró con asco al viejo y a todos los alumnos. Inclinó las cejas y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde los ojos de medio comedor lo seguían. Dumbledore siguió con la charla y Draco se sentó junto a Zabinni.

-Creíamos que te habías perdido.-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Y yo que la gente ya no escuchaba a este viejo.-respondió Draco con ignorancia.

-No todos escuchamos a Dumbledore, Draco.-dijo Pansy metiéndose en la conversación.

-Eso espero. Ya me aburre.

En cuanto la comida hubo aparecido en los platos de todos, empezaron a comer. Draco no miraba con buena cara el desayuno pero aun así se tragó la mitad. Aburrido comenzó a pensar en todo lo que haría esa mañana; presentaciones, deberes, miradas hacía él, aburrimiento...

Le daba asco en solo de pensarlo. Deseaba no tener que estar allí y cuando levantó la vista, vio como Granger reía con los Weasley, Potter...los mismos de siempre. Eso si que le daba verdadero asco, ver como Granger miraba a Weasley. Ese imbécil no se merecía y Granger menos. Estaba tan arto de ver la escena que decidió burlarse un poco.

-Parece que Weasley por fin ya ha sacado belleza, algo raro en esa familia de pobres.-lo dijo alto para que lo oyeran.

Todos los Slytherin estallaron a carcajadas. Ron se levantó de su asiento pero Hermione le agarró fuertemente del brazo, le miró con una cara tierna y él volvió a sentarse. Harry como el resto del grupo miró mal a Malfoy e ignoraron su presencia. Blaise se acercó a la oreja de Draco y le comentó lo sucedido.

-Si tienes razón, Blaise. Me he equivocado.-todos los de Gryffindor y Slytherin (incluidos Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny) lo miraron sorprendidos.-Quería decir una familia de pobres, estúpidas comadrejas traidores de sangre limpia que se andan...relacionando con los sangre sucias, como la mitad de los de Gryffindor.

-¡Ya basta Malfoy!-Ron se levantó decidió, al igual que un montón de Slytherin y de Gryffindor, menos Malfoy y Hermione. Harry se puso delante de Ron para que no cometiera una estupidez.

-Ron, vale.-le puso una mano en el pecho y le impidió el paso.-No le hagas caso, solo es Malfoy.

-Si, solo soy un Malfoy, que desde luego, es mas que tú solo por tener este apellido.-la voz de Draco sonó por todo el comedor.-Vuelve a tu puesto Weasley, estorbas.

-Maldito...

-Ron no.-le dijo Hermione.-Ya basta, ¿no ves que solo quiere provocarte para que hagas una tontería? Si sigues así el ganara y tu terminarás castigado por su culpa.

-Si, eso, hazle caso a una sangre sucia y vete con ella.-su voz despertó de entre las maldades, no le había gustado nada que Granger hubiera descubierto su plan.

-¿Como te atreves a...?-nadie supo como pero Ron esquivó a Harry, cruzó la mesa de los Slytherin y apuntó a Draco por el cuello. Este se enfureció, no había tenido tiempo de sacar la varita.

-Maldito Weasley, baja esa varita antes de que lo lamentes gravemente.-los profesores, con McGonagall y Dumbledore en primera fila intervinieron en la pelea.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall, todos se quedaron callados mientras Hermione se acercaba a Ron y le decía que bajara la varita, al parecer los profesora no se habían dado cuenta de los extremos que habían llegado.

-¿Es que no lo ve, profesora? ¡Weasley me está apuntando con una varita!-Draco gritó enfurecido, Weasley no se saldría con la suya. Pero al oír eso, Ron bajó rápidamente la varita e intentó esconderla.-Esta ahí, la intenta esconder.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Dumbledore.-Que todos los alumnos vayan a sus respectivas clases.

-Pero si Weasley ha intentado...

-Todos, señor Malfoy.-le interrumpió el director. Todos se fueron disgustados por no haber pelea. Hasta Draco hubiera deseado pelearse con él, ya que eso significaría que vería a la comadreja limpiado calderos.

Estuvo todo el trayecto desde el comedor hasta su siguiente clase maldeciendo a Dumbledore, Weasley y a Potter. Pero sobretodo a la sangre sucia. No se podía creer lo lista y insoportable que podía legar a ser algunas veces. ¿Por que no se quedaba en su mundo muggle y se alejaba de él? No, tenía que venir a Hogwarts, ser insoportablemente lista y encima guapa...¡NO, EL NO HABÍA DICHO ESO, ¿VERDAD?

Estuvo recriminándose, sintió un rabia tremenda incluso cuando vio a Potter y Weasley riéndose como dos buenos amigos...que asco le daba esos dos. Aunque aun así se alegró de verlos ahí, eso significaría de que no los vería en la clase de Pociones. Y Granger estaría sola... sin nadie que la defendiera.

En cuanto llegó a la mazmorra, la vio, a ella. Sentada en una de las sillas, concentrada en libro. Como siempre, la primera en llegar. Fue hasta un sitio alejado de toda la clase sin hacer ruido. Aquella chica aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que en cuanto se sentó y dejó caer pesadamente los libros sobre la mesa disfrutó al ver como se sobresaltaba asustada. Cuando la castaña lo descubrió, él esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Que te pasa Granger? ¿Has descubierto que existen humanos aparte de libros?- al cabo de unos segundos, se maldijo por haber dicho eso, ya que, la castaña le miró con una cara demasiado furiosa como para su gusto.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar. Todos se iban sentando hasta que llegó el nuevo profesor de Pociones, un hombre bajo, con muy poco pelo y demasiado estúpido para el gusto de Draco. La verdad es que prefería a Snape. Y lo peor de todo, es que tuvo la gran idea de hacer la clase de pie. Odiaba tener que estar en las clases del apestoso del gigante, pero en aquel momento las prefería.

Y para que todos centraran su llegada, llegó Potter acompañado de su mascota la comadreja cinco minutos después de que hubiera empezado la clase. Como le gusta mostrarse en público, pensé mientras contemplaba la escena.

**-Oh, Harry amigo mío me estaba empezando a preocupar ya veo que no vienes solo.-el viejo profesor le dio una sonrisa, Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco. Estos tres comenzaron a hablar pero no le presto atención, su mirada se había detenido en Hermione Granger.**

**-Ron Weasley señor, soy un negado en Pociones, una amenaza de hecho.-**_cuanta razón tenía la comadreja. _**Pensó él. **

**Seguía con su vista fija en Granger mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza sus cuadernos y materiales para la clase, tanto que comenzaban a doblarse los pergaminos. **

**La mirada de Hermione estaba concentrada en el suelo, estaba tan distraída, que de repente, miró hacía atrás de reojo. Unos ojos la miraban como si fuera una expedición. Se puso tan nerviosa en solo ver que aquel rubio la miraba tanto, que intentó evitarlo mirando a Lavender. Pero no podía, sus ojos seguían buscando a Draco Malfoy. **

**En cambio este, al escuchar un comentario de Pansy Parkinson al oído, decidió cambiar el punto de mira, esta le había preguntado algo demasiado escandaloso: **_Draco, ¿por que miras tanto a Granger? Debería darte arcadas. Esa asquerosa le da arcadas a cualquiera._

**Buena pregunta. Pensó él, pero eso no era lo único que no le había gustado, sino de **_"Debería darte arcadas. Esa asquerosa le da arcadas a cualquiera." _**Y no era así, no había sentido arcadas, ni ganas salir corriendo, sino odio, odio por mirar tanto a Weasley. **_"¿Que ve en esa comadreja?"_

**-Cállate.-le respondió él sin mirarla..- Y vuélvete a tu sitio.**

**La morena le dio una mueca de resignación y decepción, pero aun así, se fue a su sitio anterior a regañadientes: junto a las de Gryffindor.**

**El rubio volvió a bajar la mirada, nada le llamó la atención hasta que oyó una sacudida de brazo. Levantó la vista, no se había equivocado; Granger había levantado el brazo tan alto para poder contestar la pregunta del profesor.**

**-¿Si señorita...?**

**-Granger señor,-la chica dio unos pasos hacia delante hasta estar a pocos centímetros de los calderos llenos de pócimas.-Eso es Veritaserum, un suero de la verdad y eso-continuó, se acabó perdiendo en las palabras de la castaña, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la observaba con demasiada curiosidad, así que volvió a bajar la cabeza, y siguió escuchando la explicación.-...muy complicada de elaborar. Y eso es Amortentia el filtro de amor mas potente del mundo, tiene un olor diferente para cada persona según lo que nos atraiga.**

**Pansy Parkinson miró a Draco con una sonrisa, este mismo, simplemente se limitó a ignorarla y desvió la mirada a la castaña. ¡A una sangre sucia! Eso, para Pansy era un insulto. Prefería mirar a una hija de muggles que a ella.**

**-Por ejemplo yo huelo a...-Draco le puso mas atención a la muchacha.-...a césped recién cortado; a... pergamino nuevo; a... pasta de dientes...-la chica levantó la vista enseguida y sin querer observó como el rubio se fijaba en ella, atento a sus palabras. La chica se fue a un sitio junto con los alumnos avergonzada.**

**-Aun así la Amortentia- siguió explicando el profesor, eso solo fue un susurro estúpido para sus oídos, así que apoyó su barbilla al libro que sujetaba contra su pecho y se quedó concentrado en sus pensamientos.**

**En cuanto a Hermione, estuvo muy atenta a su explicación. Pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacía Lavender un par de veces, ¡estaba babeando por culpa de Ronald! Frunció el ceño por eso, y en ese momento vio el ojigris observando la desde la otra punta con una sonrisa escondida pero visible. ¿De quien se reía de ella o de Lavender? Le dio igual, le estaba dando vergüenza por ello así que desvió su cabeza hacía el profesor. **

**Draco no podía estar mas enfadado también, no se podía creer que Granger estuviera celosa de cómo miraba Lavender al estúpido de Weasley. No merecía la pena. Aunque al parecer la castaña no pensaba lo mismo que él, eso hacía que la odiara mas.**

**-Profesor, aun no nos ha dicho que eso.-dijo Parvati, todos dirigieron sus miradas al pequeño bote de cristal en forma de V que colgaba cerca de las otras pociones.**

**-Ah si, lo que tienen ante ustedes damas y caballeros es una pequeña y curiosa poción conocida como Felix Felicis comúnmente llamada...**

**-Suerte líquida.-respondió Granger, Draco la miró odioso, se lo sabía todo, pero no estaba seguro si la odiaba por eso.**

**-Así es **Señorita Granger, Suerte-Líquida. Endiabladamente complicada de elaborar, desastrosa si se comete un error. Un sorbo, y todos tus anhelos se volverán realidad.-eso le resultó muy interesante a Draco que no pudo evitar levantar el rostro hacía la botella. Lo bien que le iría si tuviera esa botella en sus manos.

-Y esto es lo que os ofrezco hoy señores.

Lo siguiente que paso fue una competición, la cual ni Granger consiguió ganar, y como no, se la llevó Potter. Hubiera preferido mil veces que la botella se la hubiera llevado Granger, ella no la necesitaba, pero él.

**Todos tuvieron que aplaudir a Harry por haber ganado, pero Malfoy era el único que no aplaudía, ya que a el le importaba muy poco aquella poción, y apenas lo había intentado, porqué lo menos que quería ahora es tener suerte. **

**Hermione estaba un poco enfadada y algo envidiosa, y enseguida sin querer se le desvió la mirada hacia Malfoy que la miraba atentamente, el chico se rió en silencio por los pelos de ella. En cuanto la castaña se dio cuenta, con la varita se arreglo el pelo, dejando lo más suave, ondulado y perfecto y enseguida el cabello de Malfoy se paro hacia arriba. La castaña se rió en vos baja al verlo, Malfoy se pregunto de que se estaba riendo la Sangre Sucia, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era por su pelo, con una pasada con la mano se le arreglo. El chico no pudo resistir sonreír delante de ella.**

**Al salir, la castaña pensó que esa clase estuvo muy bien. Y el rubio sin querer la empujo, y al girarse ni siquiera se disculpó. **_Bien, todo vuelve a la normalidad, _**pensó la castaña mientras recogía los libros del suelo con decepción.**

**-Vaya, Sangre Sucia, al parecer disfrutaste de como te miraba Draco, ¿no es así?-la voz de Pansy Parkinson fue como dos huracanes en Hogwarts. Levantó su vista hacías la chica que esperaba estar acompañada por sus amigos de Slytherin, pero al parecer había decidido hacer esa conversación en privado.**

**-Y al parecer a ti no te ha gustado que te dijeran te calles, ¿no es así, Parkinson?-le respondió, rápidamente llegaron Harry Ron que las miraban extrañadas, para entonces ellas dos ya habían acabado la discusión.**

**-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Harry intrigado, mientras las observaba confuso.**

**-Nada Harry.**

**Los tres muchachos se fueron y ni Malfoy ni Parkinson volvieron a dirigir su mirada a Hermione, algo demasiado extraño pero a la vez tranquilo para ella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Haciendo contacto mas de lo debido.

**Un par de semanas después, el equipo de Quidditch ya estaba organizado. Ron había sido seleccionado para guardián gracias a Hermione, que había utilizado un Confundus con McLaggen para que fallara una y Ron pudiera ganar. Después de un par de días Gryffindor tuvo un partido contra Hufflepuff. Como siempre los de Gryffindor ganaron, y fueron a celebrar lo a la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**Hermione estaba enfadada con Harry por haber utilizado trampas para que Ron ganara y tuviera suerte, le había dado un poco de Felix Felicis y por esa razón habían ganado.**

**-No lo entiendes Harry, podrían expulsarte por utilizar Felix Felicis.-Enseguida Harry se saco el frasquito que contenía Feliz Felicis del bolsillo y se lo enseño, Hermione, al principio no lo entendió, pero luego se dio cuenta.**

**-Espera un momento, esta lleno. -El chico asintió que si con la cabeza.- No le has echado nada,-Y el chico volvió a sentir mientras sonreía.- pero Ron creyó que si. Buen plan Harry.- La chica estaba contenta, Ron había ganado por el mismo y no por a poción. Pero su felicidad acabo enseguida. Enseguida, en el centro de la sala, Ron subió con Lavender, y ella le entrego un beso, que el le correspondió.**

**Hermione al verlos sintió como algo cambiaba dentro de ella. Un enorme eagujero inundó su pecho y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba fuera de la sala común, intentando contener las lagrimas.**

_¿Como había podido hacerle eso a ella? ¿Por que se besaba con Lavender?_

**¿Es que acaso no la quería?**

**Hermione se sentía estúpida, tanto tiempo con él, ayudandole con los deberes, terminandole trabajos y sacandole las castañas del fuego... ¿no había sido suficiente como para fijarse en ella primero que en esa estúpida embobada?**

**Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía sentirse mas humillada y estúpida. Buscó un lugar privado, donde poder esconderse. Y en cuanto lo encontró se desplomó como una bomba. Por cada segundo sentía mas y mas dolor.**

**Harry fue detrás de ella en cuanto vio que la castaña había desparecido.**

**La encontró, pero no como él esperaba. Estaba llorando, ahora estaba del todo seguro sobre los sentimientos de Hermione hacía Ron. Él decidió acompañarla, aunque ella le dijo que solo estaba practicando unos hechizos. Lo estaba haciendo, era verdad, pero ¿**_con la cara mojada y sollozando? _**Pensó él. Los dos se quedaron sentados en unos escalones mientras Hermione hacia encantamientos y se le caían las lágrimas.**

**Harry buscó las palabras adecuadas durante un buen rato. Pero no las encontraba. Estaba claro que Hermione no hablaría, a lo mejor creería que se lo diría a Ron... Estaba claro que siempre estaba mas de parte de Ron porqué él era su mejor amigo, pero...ella también lo era...¿verdad?**

**Iba a decirle algo, cuando unos pasos le interrumpieron. Ron estaba corriendo en su dirección, y no iba solo. Lavender lo agarraba del brazo con fuerza, radiante de felicidad.**

**-Vaya, parece que este sitio esta ocupado...-Le susurró la chica al oído a su Ro-Ro. Esté miró preocupado a Hermione, no entendía porqué lloraba. Lavender se fue en busca de un lugar vació, pero Ron se quedo y le dijo:**

**-Que bonitos...**

**Si, Hermione se había equivocado, podía estar mas humillada aun. Y de repente, sintió algo crecer en su viente. Rabia, y mucha mas rabia. Se levantó despacio, furiosa, con los ojos hinchados y escociendo le. Harry por un momento, creyó que iba matarlo, y al segundo comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Hermione había levantado la varita hacía Ron y no parecía que iba a cambiar de opinión.**

**-¡Oppugno!-Enseguida los pajaritos se fueron corriendo detrás de Ron, y Hermione volvió a estallar en lágrimas.**

**Draco caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. No sabía como, pero había llegado hasta aquella parte del castillo. Al parecer, por ahí estaba la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que no paraba de encontrarselos en los pasillos. Lo mejor sería que volviera a las mazmorras. Camino hacía la dirección de lo que él creía que sería un atajo y, en cambio, encontró algo que no se esperaba ver.**

**Eran Granger y Potter. Ella estaba recostada en su hombro, llorando, y este intentaba consolarla pasando su mano por su espalda. Algo rugió en su estomago, no ñe gustaba nada esa acaricia por muy inocente que fuera.**

**-Hermione, creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a la sala común, como nos encuentre un prefecto...**

**-¡No, Harry! Yo no puedo volver allí... Si voy, me encontraré con Ron besandose con Lavender y sino, me la encontraré a ella en el cuarto comentandole a Parvati como besa y...no podré resistirlo.**

**-Pero, Hermione...**

**-Vete, vete tu, Harry.**

**-No, no voy a dejarte sola.**

**-Harry, por favor, no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa.-hermione se separó del chico y lo miró seria.-Además necesito estar sola, pensar...esperaré aquí hasta que me canse.**

**-De acuerdo, como quieras.-dijo Potter.**

**_Maldito Potter... _****murmuró Malfoy apretando los puños. ¿Se iba a ir, y la iba a dejar sola, a ella?**

_¿No se había dado cuenta de que ella no quería estar sola? ¿No había pensado por un segundo, que lo que en realidad ella necesitaba, era alguien que la abrazara?_

_Y quien va a abrazarla, ¿tu, Draco?_

_Pues si lo necesita..._

**Malfoy bajó los escalones furioso consigo mismo, y cuando hubo llegado a los dos ultima en los que estaba sentada Hermione, se detuvo. Un miedo repentino le había invadido el pecho. ¿Y ahora que? Nada, ¿que podía decirle, aparte de que era una sangre sucia?**

**-Harry, por favor, te he dicho que te vallas.-Dijo entre zorollos.**

**¿Potter? Creía que era Potter.**

_Es tu oportunidad para dar media vuelta y marcharte sin que ella sepa que hasta estado aquí, Draco._

**-Yo no soy Harry.-Dijo una voz grave. ****_Maldita sea, Draco. Ya es demasiado tarde._**** Se dijo mentalmente, y no le importaba, es mas, no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.**

**Hermione supo que esa voz le resultaba muy conocida, pero Harry estaba claro que no era. Levantó la vista borrosa de sus brazos. Mantuve un grito ahogado. Suspiró y esperó a que hablara.**

**Draco Malfoy le observaba en silencio. Este se dio cuenta, por su cercanía, que sus ojos estaban mas rojos de lo normal e hinchados. Nunca la había de esa forma, y la verdad, no quería volver a verla de esa forma.**

**Hermione abrió la boca para hablar muchas veces en vano. No se le ocurría la forma de saltarse la discusión que se veía venir. Estaba demasiado débil y sensible en aquel momento como para que los insultos de Malfoy le afectaran mas de lo debido. Y no le gustaba nada la idea de mostrarse de aquella forma delante de Malfoy. Y mucho menos darle el gusto de saber que había sido gracias a él.**

**-¿Que haces aquí?-su voz sonó entrecortada y aguda, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus lágrimas amenazaban de volver a salir, ¿por que le pasaba todo aquello en el mismo día?**

**Para Malfoy ella no era mas que una sangre sucia, pero al verla así, indefensa, vulnerable, dolida... se le había ablandado el pecho. Y ya no sabía si seguir su camino hacía otra parte o quedarse allí.**

**-¿Que quieres?-volvió a preguntar ella mientras se levantaba de un salto. Quedaba mas baja que él por estar dos escalones mas abajo, pero no le importaba. Mostraba una mirada fiera que nunca le había salido hasta aquella noche. Euería acabar con aquella humillación lo mas rápido posible. Y no sabia por qué pero tenía la sensación de que no sería muy fácil librarse de unas buenas horas discutiendo con Draco Malfoy.**

**-Yo, nada.-respondió en seco. Eso no era lo que le pasaba por la mente, ¿pero que iba a decirle, que en realidad se había acercado apara abrazarla?**

**_Ni pensarlo, Draco. _****Se regañó internamente.**

**-¡Pues entonces lárgate, aquí no tienes que hacer nada!**

**-¿Como te atreves a gritar me Sangre Sucia? Tú no eres nadie para gritarme de esa manera, ¡asquerosa sangre sucia!-los insultos de aquel rubio provocaron que los ojos de Hermione se volvieran vidriosos. Y Malfoy disfrutó mas con ello.**

**Era probable que le diera pena, pero no dejaría que eso le afectaría tanto como para permitirle que no les respetara.**

**-Me importa muy poco. Lárgate sino quieres que te convierta en comida para hipogrifos.**

**-Yo no me voy ninguna parte, Granger, ¿porque no te vas tu a derramar le tus asquerosas lágrimas a Potter? ¿O es que ya te ha cambiado por otra?**

**La mano de Hermione reaccionó al instante.**

**Malfoy recibió un fuerte impacto en el rostro. Al principio solo le ardió, después aquel ardor que sentía una sola zona se había extendido por todo el rostro. Draco se quedo quieto y sorprendido por lo que había hecho Granger, no se podía creer que llegara eso. Le había pegado, se había atrevido a hacerlo. Eso solo lo ponía aun mas furioso. No se escaparía, ya se le había agotado la paciencia con ella.**

**Hermione bajó los escalones y comenzó a andar con paso rapido hacía otro lugar. No deseaba estar en el mismo lugar que aquel indeseable. Y aunque casi consigue su objetivo, una mano la detuvo en mitad del camino y la volvió contra la pared. Cuando abrió los ojos Malfoy la estaba penetrando con su mirada a pocos centímetros de su rostro y un fuerte dolor ocupaba toda su espalda y su cabeza por el fuerte impacto con el muro.**

**Para Malfoy fue muy fácil inmovilizarla. Una vez que la tuvo como quería sonrió satisfecho y sujeto sus muñecas lejos de su cara; las piernas las retenía con su rodilla. Y no pasaba por alto el hecho de apretar con fuerza a su rehén para que se hiciera mas daño.**

**-¡Escúchame Sangre Sucia! Te perdonaré por la estupidez que acabas de cometer solo por el simple de hecho de que hoy parece que estés mas débil de lo normal, supongo que tuvo que ver con Weasley. Pero no creas que volveré a hacerlo, la próxima vez no habrá tanta compasión.**

**-No habrá una próxima vez, Malfoy. Ahora ya puedes soltarme.**

**-¿Seguro que quieres que lo haga?-le había salido sin pensar. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando decir eso.**

**Hermione lo miró confundida por lo que había dicho. ¿Que había tratado de insinuar ese rubio?**

**-¡Por supuesto que si!**

**-Seguro que disfrutas de como un chico como yo te toque. O bueno, de que en realidad alguien se atreva a tocarte. La verdad es que da asco con solo verte.**

**-Pues para darte tanto asco veo que no te guste acercarte a mi.-Hermione señaló la poca distancia que había entre sus bocas. Las cuales parecían que iban a estar a punto de tocarse. Draco apartó un poco su rostro, y luego, como un malvado villano sonrió ante su gran idea malévola.**

**-No te ilusiones tanto, Granger. Lo nuestro no llegaría ni al primer paso.-fue arrastrando su voz mientras acercaba lentamente su cara al de ella.-Y podría demostrártelo ahora mismo, pero dudo mucho que alguien como tu pudiera disfrutar del todo de mi.**

**Hermione contempló sus ojos, por un momento se había quedado impregnado en ellos. Y al siguiente segundo, al ver como este miraba atentamente sus labios, ella comenzó a fijarse en los suyos. La idea de unirlos se le pasó por la cabeza. E inconscientemente se mordió el labio, mientras Malfoy se acercaba a ellos lentamente, solo para acabar unidos como una fugaz unión de suspiros.**

**A Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.**

_Si le beso a lo mejor me suelta... _**pero luego se regañó a si misma por pensar aquello**

_No Hermione, tu no puedes hacer eso, ¿pero como se te ocurre Hermione Jane Granger?_

**Sin embargo, el rubio acercó peligrosamente su rostro a ella, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de sus labios, y Hermione decidió juntarlos…**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La cena de Horace

Hermione tardó en responder a aquel beso, pero en cuanto lo hizo a la vez las manos de Malfoy alrededor de sus muñecas se aflojaron. Su nariz puntiaguda rozó la suya con delicadeza y sus labios se entreabrieron dejando que la punta de la lengua se colara dentro.

No se separaron hasta que fue una necesidad para poder respirar. Draco mantuvo los ojos entreabiertos, deseando que aquel momento no acabara. Y sin pensarlo se vio obligado a besar de neuvo a la castaña, quien tenía rodeado su cuello.

Sus manos viajaron por la espalda de la chica hasta la cintura. Donde las detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y se fue separando lentamente de ella. El estomago no paraba de darle vueltas. Las manos le temblaban y su boca pedía mas de aquel beso. Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo de nuevo, eso no estaba bien. Tenía que marcharse antes de que alguien lo viera, y su apellido fuera manchado por un estúpido desliz. Se separó suavemente de ella y desapareció.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en el pasillo. No había nadie mas que ella.

Se había ido, Malfoy se había marchado lo mas rápido que le fue posible y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ninguno de los al llegar a sus respectivas salas comunes mencionó con quien o donde había estado, simplemente pasaron a su cuarto y se durmieron, pensando en que harían cuando vieran al otro al día siguiente en clase.

Draco no le dirigió la palabra a la chica ni para insultarla al dia siguiente. Durante el desayuno se mantuvo ausente, lejano a todas las risas y a todo lo demás. Pensando que iba a hacer...

_He besado a Granger... y ahora, probablemente, todo Gryffindor lo sepa._

Malfoy trató de quitarse ese pensamiento. Granger no era tan tonta como para contarle a todos que se habían besado. Pero y si lo ha dicho para poner celoso a Weasley...Draco levantó la mirada hacía la emsa de Gryffindor. Potter estaba sentado junto a Granger, mientras Weasley se comía a besos a la otra. _Menudo imbécil, cambiar a Brown por Granger... No, cállate Draco. ¿Pero que estas diciendo?_

Hermione levantó la vista de su plato. Vio a Ron con Lavender y enseguida cambió de vistas. En la mesa de Slytherin, habia un chico que no paraba de mirarla. Las miradas se cruzaron entre los dos y enseguida bajaron la cabeza.

Draco se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a marcharse. En cambio, Hermione, se quedo quieta, pidiéndole a Merlín que no la torturara mas.

Estuvo toda la mañana con la cabeza baja, ni siquiera se fijó si alguno de sus amigos había entrado en el aula de Pociones cuando se sentó en un sitio sola.

Y como una niña pequeña, dejó que eso le carcomiera la cabeza todo el día y las siguientes semanas.

Cuando Horace, el profesor de Pociones, le diera la invitación para una pequeña reunión con otros alumnos, a Hermione no se le ocurrió preguntarle a quien mas había invitado y Malfoy, evidentemente tampoco.

Hermione fue acompañada de Harry como habitualmente. Y durante la cena estuvo todo el tiempo concentrada en él y en el compañero que tenía a su lado, Neville. Pero para colmo de males, Neville acabó vomitando lo que el profesor Horace le había dicho que eran "Testículos de Dragón".

El muchacho salió corriendo hacía la puerta donde acabó chocando a Malfoy. Cuando Hermione lo vio no supo donde esconderse.

-Mira por donde vas, Longbottom. No vaya a ser que me ensucies el traje.-escupió con azquedad mientras se limpiaba con una mano el polvo de la chaqueta. Se notaba que era caro y único, pero eso no pareció importarle a la mayoría de gente y mucho menos a Neville.

-Oh, señor Malfoy me alegro de que haya venido, mire hay un puesto libre junto a la señorita Granger, puede sentarse allí.-Hermione se atragantó con la comida cuando la supuesta insinuación del profesor llegó a sus oídos.

Y a Draco no le gusto mucho la idea. La imagen de él besándola se le vino a la cabeza una vez mas.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Se encuentra bien?-Draco reaccionó y sin hacer caso omiso a las miradas de los demás dio la vuelta a la mesa y sentó al costado de la chica.

No se atrevieron a mirarse. Hermione se sintió algo incomoda con el al lado, y Draco también. Y decidieron no hacerle caso al otro.

-¿Señorita Granger se encuentra bien? La veo un poco molesta.-le preguntó el profesor preocupado.

-Bueno... en realidad...

-¿No es así como se sienten los muggles? Así de molestos.-le interrumpió Malfoy mientras terminaba de colocar su chaqueta en la silla y la miraba a ella.

-No siempre, solo cuando hay ratas al lado.

-Tu no necesitas ratas al lado para sentirte incomoda, tu misma te bastas como la rata de biblioteca que eres.

Todos se quedaron viendo y escuchando esa conversación tan interesante.

-Sabes que Malfoy ¿porque no te vas a llorar a tu padre mientras sujetas su sucio bastón en Azkaban? Arriáis una buena pareja como Mortífagos.-Hermione no supo de donde sacó tales palabras, pero tampoco le agradaron especialmente a ella.

Draco se levanto enseguida a lo igual que Hermione y le contesto humillándola mejor.

-¿Y tu? ¿Porque no te vas a la Sala de los Menesteres? En vez de insultar a mi padre. ¿Que te crees que eres? ¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!

-No te permito que le hables así a mi amiga.-Se enfrento Harry poniéndose delante de ella.

-Y yo tampoco.-Le dijo la pelirroja al lado de Harry.

-¿Por que Potter? Si es verdad. Ahora solo falta el estúpido de la comadreja de Weasley. A no, que decidió dejar a la Sangre Sucia por una Limpia.-No supo de donde salió esa rabia, pero enseguida de verle articular esas palabras y de que aquella información se le filtrara por lo oídos respondió de dos maneras.

La primera: le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Sentía su mano arder por la fuerza que había empleado y probablemente tendría un moratón, pero no le importaba si con ella conseguía que Malfoy también sufriera. La segundo: fue una escurridiza lagrima que se le escapó, la cual, solo fue visible para Malfoy, ninguno de los demás presentes se dieron cuenta de este echo. Y lo mas importante, solo Draco sintió algo romperse por dentro al ver a Hermione a punto de llorar. No supo de donde saco eso, pero tuvo tanta necesidad de abrazarla que lo hubiera hecho allí mismo de no ser porqué Hermione se alejó de él algunos pasos.

-No me a vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, Malfoy.-respondió con la voz entrecortada. Harry avanzó indeciso al ver que su amiga se iba por la puerta.

Hermione, en cuanto cruzó la puerta salió corriendo con las lagrimas a punto de salir. Pidió a Dios que nadie la siguiera, y tuvo suerte, ya que Ginny le pidió a Harry que se quedara en la cena mientras ella iba a buscarla a su habitación donde claramente ella no estaría.

Malfoy también decidió irse. Pero esta vez a un lugar apartado. Lo que no sabía era que por "casualidad" se encontraría también con Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¿Por qué lo haces?

En la torre de Astronomía todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de la luz que emanaba la luna llena. Una manto casi invisible de luz se extendía por todo el castillo, incluida aquella torre. Hermione observaba el paisaje desde allí. Del Bosque Prohibido apenas se podían distinguir los arboles de lo oscuro que estaba. Pero en el lago, se podía ver claramente la luna reflejada en el. El agua brillaba tranquila. Eso la calmaba, incluso mucho mas que leer. Sentía que el pecho ya no le dolía tanto como al principio.

Le habían roto el corazón y ya no podía remediarlo. La Torre de Astronomía estaba casi desierta y no se le ocurría otro lugar por el cual nadie pudiera encontrarla o oírla.

No podía llorar en su habitación porqué lo compartía con sus amigas y mucho menos en la biblioteca. Y tampoco entre clases. Así que solo le quedaba aquel momento después de la cena, en el que aprovechaba para ir sola y desahogarse. Por todo el dolor que sufría al verlos juntos y ahora por darse cuenta de que para él ya no valía nada. Para Ron ya no era nada.

Lloró en silencio, dejando que las lagrimas le recorrieran el rostro. No lo iba a impedir, estaba harta de reprimirlas y sentir ese dolor en la garganta por tragarse el llanto.

Malfoy subía los escalones, uno a uno. En silencio y sin hacer demasiado ruido. Se había acostumbrado a ser una persona sigilosa, sobretodo para sorprender a su presa. Se lo había enseñado su tia Bellatrix, aparte de mas cosas; como la oclumancia. Al final de las escaleras, la encontró. Apoyada en el pasamanos. Podía sentir de vez en cuando algún sollozo. Estaba llorando. ¿Que hacía? Estaba claro que había subido para estar sola. Y lo mejor era que se fuera, él mas que nadie sabía lo molesto que era tener que esconderse para que nadie le viera llorar y solo para que acabaran descubriendo su escondite. Retrocedió un paso y sin querer piso algo, una varita. No la rompió pero si hizo el suficiente ruido como para la castaña se girara. Hermione se limpió las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo antes de darse la vuelta y descubrir a la persona que no paraba de mirarla. El corazón de Hermione se partió una vez mas al saber de quien se trataba.

**-¿Que haces aquí Malfoy? ¡Largo! ¡Fuera! ¡Nadie te dijo que podías entrar!**

**-Lo sé.-contestó secamente. Draco se sorprendió de sus palabras, eso no era lo que tenía que haber dicho. Pero al abrir la boca no lo había podido evitar, era como si su cabeza ya las hubiera procesado antes de haberse dado cuenta. No había podido hacerlo. ¿Por que no la había insultado o gritado siquiera? ¿Es que acaso ahora sentía pena por Granger?**

**-¡Malfoy he dicho que te largues!**

**Draco dio un paso hacía atrás, decidido a marcharse tal y como se lo pedía la castaña. Pero enseguida rectificó y volvió a avanzar.**

**-No me voy.**

**-¡Vete!**

**-No.**

**-¡Malfoy que te largues!**

**-No quiero.-dijo con sinceridad. Hermione trató de sacar su varita, y tardó varios segundos en comprender que la había tirado al suelo nada mas entrar en la sala. Malfoy la recogió del suelo y la sujetó firmemente en la mano.**

**-¡Entrégame mi varita Malfoy!-le grito Hermione mientras alzaba la mano para que se la diese.**

**-¿Por que? Si no la necesitas.-Le dijo Draco mientras tiraba la varita hacia atrás, ella intento ir a recogerla, pero el la detuvo y la arrincono contra la barra que había al llegar al borde del edificio.**

**-Déjame en paz, Malfoy. Sabes que, que tienes razón, el me dejo por una limpia, tu ganas, ya me has humillado lo suficiente, pero déjame salir.-Dijo casi en suplica mientras no paraban de derramar se les las lagrimas de los ojos.**

**A Malfoy le dio un vuelvo el corazón. Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y condujo otra a su rostro. La obligó que le mirara levantando le la barbilla.**

**-No llores por alguien que no llora por ti.-le susurró muy cerca de aquellos labios que tanto gusto le habían dado una vez.**

**Hermione quedó como hipnotizada al ver sus labios aproximarse a los suyos y enseguida cuando él iba besarle ella, una pregunta le vino a la cabeza. Una pregunta que llevaba días haciéndola desde aquel momento en el que se habían besado en aquel pasillo oscuro. Deseaba preguntárselo a él. Creía que por fin podría obtener la respuesta que realmente necesitaba o que quería oír.**

**-¿Por que lo haces?**

**-No lo se.-respondió sin pensar. Se fue acercando mas y mas a ella, no podía detenerse, no podía ni quería hacerlo. Lentamente junto sus frente y observó su rostro, queriendo así memorizarlo. Era tan bella...¿como no se había dado cuenta antes? Acarició con el pulgar la silueta de sus labios, la barbillas, pasó por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su oreja. Dejó su mano descansar en el cuello de Hermione solo un segundo, para empujarla de nuevo a él y unir sus labios.**

**Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acarició sus hombros, su espalda, su cintura...todo lo que pudo tocar en ese momento. Y no pudo evitar sonreír en su interior, ya no sentía dolor algún. El pecho se le ablandó y todo aquel sufrimiento, aquellas lagrimas...todo se había borrado para siempre, como si nunca hubiera existido.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Por alguna razón feliz...**

**Hermione se paseaba por los pasillos como si fuera una noche normal. Y en realidad no lo era. Hacía solo diez minutos sus labios habían estado concentrados en besar los de Draco Malfoy. El que era su peor enemigo en el colegio, y aun así, una sonrisa tonta se le había aparecido desde que había salido de la Torre de Astronomía. Se dirigía a su dormitorio donde trataría de dormir, aunque no le veía posible después de lo que había pasado. Algo en su interior había crecido hasta tal punto que le impedía siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los labios de cierto rubio de Slytherin.**

**Cuando hubo llegado a la sala común, la verdad le pegó de choque. Se había olvidado de que era demasiado tarde para estar fuera y que lo mas probable era que la estuvieran buscando. Y no solo eso, sino que debía explicar donde había estado aquel tiempo.**

**Entró en la sala por la el retrato y trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Las antorchas de la sala se iluminaron.**

**-¡Hermione!-Grito Ginny mientras la atrapaba con sus brazos, la castaña no la rechazó y la abrazó también.**

**-Hermione, ¿donde estabas?-Le pregunto Harry acercándose a las dos.**

**-Estábamos preocupados por ti.-Le dijo Ron. Hermione se puso seria, la expresión de su rostro cambió radicalmente, intentó contener toda aquella rabia contenida. Y que por arte de magia Malfoy había reducido una gran cantidad hacia solo un momento.**

**-Pues ya no debéis preocuparos mas, estoy bien.-Les dijo a los chicos, mientras Ginny la soltaba por fin de su largo abrazo.**

**-Te hemos buscado por todas partes, ¿donde estabas?- Pregunto Ron algo ¿preocupado? ¿Él, se preocupaba por ella? Pues llegaba tarde, ya no tendría que hacerlo nunca mas.**

**-Eso a ti no te importa.-se dirigió a Ron con rabia.-Vete con tu novia, seguro que te está esperando para darte besos.**

**Hermione siguió de largo y subió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Trató de no pensar mas en aquel chico que solo la hacía enfadar.**

Ron y Harry se miraban extrañados y Ginny la siguió para saber que le pasaba. Hermione entro en la habitación de chicas, corrió las sabanas hacia un lado y se dejo caer encima. Estaba extasiada de felicidad después de todo aunque en el fondo aun podía sentir algo de triteza. Ron, era a veces un idita, pero a fin de cuentas era su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizas demasiado. Y no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Ginny entrando de repente en la habitación. Hermione la miró con una sonrisa sincera.

-Solo estoy cansada, Ginny.

-¿Nada mas?-insistió ella.-¿Y...donde has estado?

-Por ahí.-Hermione comenzó a vestirse para irse a dormir. Ginny hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvieron en sus camas, en vez de intentar dormir, siguió haciéndole preguntas. Hermione se dio la vuelta y la ignoro por un momento.

-¿Y Malfoy?-Hermione abrió los ojos.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó de espaldas a ella.

-Vi como se iba en la misma dirección que tu y lo encontré muchas veces por el pasillo. Parecía que te estuviera buscando. Por no hablar de que no lo pude encontrar mas después de un rato. Había desaparecido como tu.

-Se iría a su sala común.

-El profesor Snape no le encontró allí. Y tampoco en la sala de los menesteres. Y miramos en la biblioteca incluso.

-Ginny, por favor no quiero hablar de ello. Vamos a dormir ¿vale?

-Esta bien, pero mañana me lo cuentas.-Le ordeno la pelirroja mientras ella también se acostaba en su cama.

**Las dos se fueron a dormir, y durante toda la noche, Hermione no pensó ni en Ron, ni en sus padres ni en nadie, estuvo toda la noche con la mente en blanco y durmió como nunca había dormido antes. Feliz...muy feliz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**No sé de que estas hablando**

Hermione se sentía feliz al despertarse. Se levantó con ánimos. Incluso no le importó sentarse junto a Ron y su novia. Aunque la verdad tampoco le prestó mucho atención a sus amigos, sino que estuvo pensando en Draco Malfoy. Ginny la encontró algo rara, y sus amigos también, pero no querían preguntar, o al menos Harry y Ginny, porque ellos sabían porque había desaparecido el día anterior. Ron en cambio se preocupo algo por ella, pero enseguida se preocupo por su novia, su primera novia... Lavender Brown.

En todo el día estuvo callada, haciendo los deberes en silencio y prestando atención a los profesores. Y no dijo nada respecto al día anterior, ni siquiera con Ginny. Solo hablaba con Harry para explicarle alguna cosas que no sabía.

Durante la cena Hermione al llegar vio como comían Ron y Lavender en el fondo, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, y se sentó junto con su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo Harry.

Por un momento se desvió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y vio como Draco miraba el plato con asco; ella, en cambio, comía. Draco por un momento supo que ella lo estaba observando, así que se levanto de la mesa y se fue del comedor, mientras Hermione lo seguía con su mirada extrañada.

Pasaron los días y ella y Malfoy ni se miraban. Por una parte estaba que Draco no quería que eso se volviese a repetir, era una slytherin esas cosas no podían suceder. En cambio, Hermione si quería hablar sobre eso pero no encontraba el momento. Ella y él no compartían casi ninguna clase, y cuando les tocaba una clase junto, Malfoy no estaba.

El frío vino muy rápido. Y en un par de semanas llego la navidad.

Hermione no puso ninguna pega a que viniera Ron también, sobretodo por Lavender no venía con ellos. Aquella mañana hacía mucho frío así que tuvieron que ponerse sus mejores abrigos. Salieron del castillo bien temprano y se fueron con sus compañeros de clase hacía Hogsmeade. La nieve caía y los chicos decidieron ir a las tres escobas para tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo Ron fue quejarse de Ginny y Dean porque estaban besándose.

Hermione trató de hace caso omiso a lo que Ron decía sobre ellos. Y justo cuando desvió la mirada hacía uno de los lavabos, vio como Malfoy entraba en uno de ellos con algo oculto bajo la chaqueta. Al poco rato este mismo salió y parecía estar tranquilo. Hermione y él intercambiaron miradas. Solo fueron unos segundos. Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy, pero no entendía por qué miraba tanto a Hermione.

Por alguna razón Draco Malfoy se rió, y Hermione rápidamente se miró en el reflejo de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que tenía espuma sobre el labio. Enseguida se limpió

Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió a aquel chico que no paraba de observarla desde la otra punta de la habitación. Los dos coincidieron con sus sonrisa, y por aquel momento, fueron felices juntos por primera vez.

-¿Que es de lo que tanto os reís tu y Malfoy?-Le pregunto Ronald un poco celoso, curioso y enfadado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Hermione apenas le dirigió la mirada. Se levanto de la silla y recogió su chaqueta y se fue. Quería estar sola o al menos alejarse de ía que podría soportarlo, pero no podía. Cada vez que ese pelirrojo abría la boca le daban ganas de lanzarle un tragababosas.

Harry miro a Ron extraño y se fueron los dos detrás de la castaña.

-Hermione, Hermione. -Le gritaba Harry desde lejos mientras tanto, ella le esperó fatidiosa. Solo quería estar sola, ¿tanto les costaba entender eso a los hombres?

-¿Que?-Pregunto la chica con voz cansina.

-Hermione, ¿que te pasa? Desde hace semanas que estas así de rara. Cuéntame, ¿que paso cuando tú y Malfoy salisteis corriendo?

-Mira Harry yo...

-Ahhhh. ¡Ayuda, socorro!

**Los dos chicos se giraron, Katie Bell volaba por los aires, suspendida y no paraba de gritar como si estuviese embrujada. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía creerse el horror que estaba viendo.**

**-Le dije que no lo tocara.-Les dijo una chica a los tres, ya que había llegado Ron corriendo al ver a Katie. Era una de las amigas de Katie. Katie empezó a moverse en el aire, su pelo empezó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia. Y al cabo de unos segundos cayó al suelo. **

**-No toquéis el collar, esta maldito. Solo tocad el envoltorio.-Le dijo Hagrid a los chicos mientras recogía del suelo a la chica. Recién había aparecido. Harry fue el primero en recoger el envoltorio del suelo.**

**Después de varios minutos, los tres chicos se encontraban con la profesora McGonagall en un aula junto a la amiga de Katie. La profesora estaba interrogando a los cuatro alumnos de lo ocurrido.**

**-Dijo que tenía que entregarlo, que era algo urgente...-Aclaro la amiga de Katie, parecía preocupada por su amiga y no faltaba menos.**

**-¿Le dijo a quien?-Le pregunto la profesora enseguida.**

**-Si, al profesor Dumbledore.-Contesto la muchacha sorprendida de sus propias palabras. Fue el centro de miradas de todos, nadie podía creerse que aquella chica quisiese hacerle daño a un profesor. Y mucho menos al director.**

**-Profesora conozco a Keatie Bell desde el campo de Quidditch, y no le haría daño ni a una mosca.-Interrumpió Harry.**

**-Lo se, señor Potter. De acuerdo, puede irse usted.- Le dijo la profesora a la muchacha. La chica se fue del aula dejando a los tres chicos junto con la profesora.**

**-¿Porque siempre que pasa algo en este colegio estáis vosotros tres?**

**-Créame profesora, me llevo haciendo esa misma pregunta desde hace cinco años.-Le dijo Ron. **

**De repente detrás de los alumnos apareció por la puerta Snape. Con su pelo corto, negro y grasiento y su larga capa negra arrastrando por el suelo. Sus ojos del mismo color, vestido de negro y con una mirada fría. Llegó hasta donde estaba el collar y antes de siquiera mirarlo, fijó su mirada en los tres chicos que había detrás.**

**-Oh Severus, que bien que ha llegado.-Exclamo la profesora alegrada y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Los chicos giraron su cabeza hacia el profesor y él se dirigió hacia el collar y lo levanto con la varita para poder observarlo mejor.**

**-¿Se sabe porque la señorita Bell llevaba esto?**

**-Se trata de un embrujo Severus.-Durante unos segundos se quedo todo en silencio, pero enseguida Harry decidió romper lo.**

**-Fue Malfoy.-Los dos profesores se voltearon para mirar lo y Ron y Hermione también se quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso salir de la boca de su amigo.-Malfoy la embrujo.**

**-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte jovencito.-Le dijo Severus a Harry mientras se le acercaba.**

**-Lo se señor.**

**-¿Así? ¿Tiene alguna prueba?**

**-No, pero...**

**-¿Tiene usted alguna prueba...**

**-No señor, pero...**

**-...de que culpe al señor Malfoy de esto?-Harry se quedo callado, trago saliva y le contesto.**

**-No señor, pero vi a Malfoy salir del lavabo antes de que Keatie Bell se embrujara ella misma.-El profesor lo miro con una cara, como si fuera a comérselo.-Hermione también lo vio. ¿Verdad Hermione? ¿Verdad que vimos como Malfoy entraba en los lavabos con un paquete y luego salía sin el?-Le animo el chico mientras le sacudía el brazo con suavidad para que respondiera.**

**Hermione dudo un poco lo que iba a decir, Snape le dirigió una mirada de intriga, Ron y Harry esperaban a que dijera algo. **

**Bueno al menos Harry si lo esperaba, pero la castaña seguía en silencio. No decía nada, estaba callada. ¿Por que dudaba? Lo había visto con sus propios ojos lo que Harry decía, y aun así no sabía exactamente que decir. Todos esperaban una respuesta y Ron que era el que menos prestaba mucha atención a esa conversación también esperaba una respuesta rápido, sincera y una a la que le sacara de allí inmediatamente. Pero nada, ella no decía nada y la tensión invadía el aire y enseguida le volvieron a preguntar.**

**-¿Es eso cierto señorita Granger?-Pregunto el profesor Snape.**

**-¿Q…que?-Pregunto Hermione atónita como si fuese una tonta.**

**-¿Es cierto lo que dice el señor Potter? ¿Malfoy entro en los lavabos con un paquete parecido a este y después salio de el sin ninguno?-Volvió a preguntar el profesor.**

**-¿Verdad Hermione, verdad?-Insistió Harry. Parecía que tenía esperanzas en sus palabras, parecía que decía la verdad y que esa vez decía la verdad como para festejar lo**

**-Harry…-Empezó a decir la chica mientras lo miraba aun pensando en lo que iba a contestar.-… no se de que me estas hablando.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Mascara**

**-Harry…-Empezó a decir Hermione mientras lo miraba aun pensando de lo que iba a contestar.-… no se de que me estas hablando.**

**Harry y Ron se quedaron atónitos por lo que había respondido la castaña.**

-¡Hermione! ¡Vamos no te hagas la tonta! Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando.-Grito Harry desesperado.

-Harry, de verdad no se de que me hablas. -Mintió la castaña otra vez.

-Vamos Hermione, no te hagas la tonta como dice Harry, tu misma le sonreíste a Malfoy cuando el se iba.-Le restregó eso en la cara a la chica con placer. Y ella se lo de volvió de una forma mas brutal.

-Eso es por que el si es gracioso, no como tu. Además yo no lo vi entrar con ningún paquete en las manos.-Dijo mirando a los profesores. -¿Y tu Ron? Viste a Malfoy entrar en el baño con un paquete y salir sin el.-Pregunto la chica sabiendo de su victoria.

-Bueno… lo que se dice ver, pues no, yo no lo vi…-Dijo el chico arrepentido por sus palabras.

-Y yo tampoco, lo siento Harry, pero has debido de confundirlo, o a ver visto mal.-Le aclaro la chica intentando hacer que su amigo cambiara de opinión.

-Bueno, pues entonces, se acabaron las acusaciones señor Potter. Pueden retirarse.-Dijo con gusto Snape.

Enseguida los tres se fueron del aula. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio. Ron confuso, Harry extrañado por la escena de antes y Hermione aun mas confusa que Ron por sus propias palabras. Después de un rato Harry decidió romper ese silencio detenido se y mirando a la castaña enfadado, la chica también se detuvo y junto a ellos Ron también.

-No me lo puedo creer Hermione, tú le vistes, al igual que yo. ¿Por qué has mentido?-Pregunto el chico furioso y sin comprender-

-Lo siento Harry, yo no he visto nada.-Le aclaro la chica.

Dicho esto la castaña siguió de largo y se fue hacia la biblioteca.

Los días pasaron y a Harry se le paso el enfado. Hermione estaba cada vez mas extraña y Harry quería saber porque. Llego el día de la fiesta del profesor Horace y Harry había planeado ir con Luna y Hermione pensó en ir con Comarc. Por la noche al llegar la hora de la fiesta, Harry fue a recoger a Luna, mientras que Hermione trataba de evitar a toda costa a McLaggen.

Era un chico muy pesado, siempre estaba encima de ella, le hablaba siempre del Quiddith y la llamaba "Nena". Nadie la llamaba nena, ni siquiera su padre. Ah, si su padre lo supiese se armaría un escándalo. Harry estaba hablando con Horace y luego se saco una foto con el. Y un camarero se le acerco para servirle una copa. Era Neville vestido de una forma extraña.

Pero algo mas extraño vio. Hermione se escondía detrás unas cortinas amarilla inmensas. El enseguida fue hasta ella, entro y le pregunto:

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto el chico mientras miraba a la castaña confusa.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada. Me he escapado.-Respondió la chica, dirigio la mirada hacia la fiesta parecía asustada.- He plantado a Cormac.

-¿Cormac?-Pregunto el chico.- ¿Ese era tu invitado?-De repente un camarero se les acerco y les ofreció algo que llevaba el nombre de dragón. Los dijeron que no y el camarero les dijo.

-Mejor, porque dejan un aliento horrible.-Dijo el camarero mientras sonreía.

-Oh, pensando lo mejor…-dijo la chica mientras le sacaba la bandeja de las manos del camarero. Enseguida este se fue.-Esto mantendrá a Cormac alejado. Oh dios ahí viene.-Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba con rapidez la bandeja al chico y se escapaba cluquillas por la cortina mientras Cormac entraba por el otro lado.

-Creo que ha ido a poner se polvorete…-dijo Harry al ver al chico extrañado.

-Escurridiza tu amiguita.-Dijo el en cambio. -No se cansa de hablar.-Dijo mientras se llevaba una de las cosas que tenia Harry en la bandeja.-¿Qué estoy comiendo?-Pregunto el chico mirando la bandeja extrañado.

-testículos de Dragón.-Respondió Harry. Enseguida el profesor Snape corrió las cortinas y miro a los dos alumnos extrañados, y enseguida Cormac escupió todo en los zapatos del profesor.

-Se ha ganado usted un mes de castigo Señor McLaggen.¡No tan deprisa señor Potter!-Dijo el profesor al ver como el chico intentaba escaparse.

-Profesor tengo que volver a la fiesta, mi invitada…-Intento excusarse el chico.

-Puede sobrevivir a tu ausencia unos minutos. Además vengo a darte un mensaje del profesor Dumbledore. Me pidió que te enviara recuerdos y que enviarte felices fiestas ha salido…de viaje. Y no regresará hasta que comiencen las clases. -Le aclaro el profesor.-

-¿De viaje, a donde?-El profesor le quedo mirando unos segundos y se fue.

De repente todos observaron como Filch salía de un escondite sujetando a Malfoy de la chaqueta.

-¡Quíteme las manos de encima sucia sabandija!-Le grito Draco.

-Señor Horace acabo de descubrir a este chico merodeando por el pasillo de arriba. Dice que ha sido invitado a la fiesta.

-Esta bien, esta bien me intentaba colar. ¿Feliz?-Confeso el chico. De repente se acerco el profesor Snape a Malfoy.

-Yo acompañare al Señor Malfoy fuera.-Y acto seguido Filch soltó por fin a Draco.

-Claro…profesor.-Y Malfoy se fue de la fiesta con Snape detrás.

-Tal vez haya hechizado a Keatie Bell, tal vez no, que le importa.-Dijo Malfoy mientras caminaba hacia los pasillos con Snape detrás intentando esquivar le.

-Pronuncie el juramento inquebrantable.

-Yo no necesito protección, me eligieron para esto. ¡Entre todos a mi! ¡Y no le fallare!

-Tienes miedo Draco. Intentas ocultar lo pero es obvio. Déjame que te ayude.

-¡No! Me eligió a mi, es mi gran oportunidad.-Y dicho esto el chico se fue y dejo al profesor atrás. Draco decidió irse a un lugar donde nadie lo encontrara…el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Harry tardo en encontrar lo, pero cuando lo hizo no lo encontró solo, lo encontró dándose al lote con una chica que sostenía una botella de vino.

La chica tenía el pelo recogido con un moño, con el pelo liso y rubio. Tenía un vestido algo parecido al de su amiga Hermione, rojo y corto hasta las rodillas.

Entonces pudo ver con claridad la cara de la chica, y no se lo pudo creer, porque la chica llevaba la mascara que había utilizado Malfoy para colarse…


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

Pelea en los lavabos

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al salir del baño fue irse corriendo hasta su habitación, donde lo mas seguro es que la estuvieran buscando. Eran las siete y media, casi la hora en la que todos se despertaban para ir a desayunar. Y aun estaba en la otra punta del gran castillo. Lo mas seguro era que tardara solo unos veinte minutos como máximo en llegar y aun así todos estarían despiertos.

Se cruzó con un par de alumnos durante que ya se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

Tardo quince minutos en llegar a su sala común. La cual estaba media llena, pero por suerte nadie prestó atención a la recién llegada.

Se coló en su dormitorio sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se puso el uniforme del colegio como era debido. Hermione nunca había pasado la noche fuera, a lo mejor alguna vez se quedaba mas tiempo en la biblioteca. Pero nunca había dormido en una habitación que no era la suya y mucho menos en un baño con Malfoy.

Y por eso, tenía tan poca experiencia en hacer parecer que había pasado la noche en su cama, como era debido.

-¿Donde has estado?-se le acercó sigilosamente Lavender Brown a su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-En el baño.-respondió la castaña con seriedad, no sabía a que se debía esa pregunta. Ya que a ella no debería importarle donde había estado.

-No, me refiero a donde has estado esta noche.-le aclaró la chica.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-respondió Hermione segura, se dirigió a la salida convencida, cuando Lavender se puso en medio impidiéndole el paso. Hermione trató de rodear la, pero la chica no se lo permitió.-¿Que quieres, Brown?

-Saber donde has estado.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues pregúntaselo a la profesora Trelawney, seguro que en su bola de cristal lo ve todo.

Si, Hermione no había tenido experiencia en eso, pero eso para ella nunca había sido ningún inconveniente.

Enfadada con aquella metomentodo se dirigió al comedor, deseando que sus amigos no le hicieran preguntas como ella o que por lo menos no hubiera notado su desaparición en la noche.

Pero por desgracia para ella, ya era tarde. Unos minutos antes de que Hermione llegara a la sala, Harry Potter se había dado cuenta de que su amiga tardaba mucho para bajar al desayuno. Y eso no era propio de ella, puesto que Hermione Granger era la mas puntual de la clase, incluso mas que los profesores.

La buscó por el comedor haber si estaba allí y no se había dado cuenta. Y nada.

Solo estaban sus amigos. Ron comía como de costumbre a lo bestia en frente de él y la hermana de este, Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Harry, como él había querido aquella mañana, porqué por alguna razón en aquel momento deseaba estar con ella.

-Ron, una cosa es comer, otra cosa es consumir.-comentó Ginny a su hermano con muesca de asquedad, y no era la única que pensaba eso. Harry sabía que sus amigos no eran de los que les sobraban el dinero, pero tampoco se tenía que notar tanto. Ron comía como si nunca hubiera probado la comida.

-Muy graciosa. Anda se una buena hermana y pasa me esos crosanes.-Ginny se rió y le pasó la bandeja a su hermano, este agarró un par y ella volvió a dejar la bandeja en su sitio.

-¿Por cierto Ginny, donde esta Hermione?-interrumpió Harry.

-No lo se, anoche no apareció por la habitación, que yo sepa. Y esta mañana tampoco estaba y su cama seguía igual de ordenada como anoche.-Le explico la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Que raro, a lo mejor deberíamos buscarla, es posible que le haya pasado algo malo.-Harry parecía preocupado, porqué lo estaba de verdad, pero al parecer él era el unico en aquella mesa.

-O tal vez ha pasado la noche con un chico. -Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y mirando a su hermano, este había parado de comer y sin querer se le escapo una carcajada.

-No lo creo, Hermione es muy de pasar los días en la biblioteca, parecerse una monja y pasar de los chicos, aunque diciendo la verdad no creo nadie se fijara en ella. No os acordáis de que Krum la invito al baile una vez y después dejo de hablar la.-Dijo Ron mientras reía y al terminar siguió con su desayuno.

Su hermana se quedo paralizada y Harry también, al ver a su amiga detrás de Ron.

Hermione hacía menos de minuto que había llegado a la mesa y la verdad, hubiera preferido llegar mas tarde o simplemente no llegar.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho el pelirrojo sintió varios sensaciones en su cuerpo. Pero algo raro pasaba. Y es que hace una semana o quizás dos, Hermione se habría ido a llorar al baño y lo mas probable a maldecir por orden alfabético a todos los magos mas importantes del mundo mágico. Pero no sentía eso, ni tenía ganas de llorar. Solo...estaba furiosa con su amigo, porqué Ron solo era para ella un amigo. Un amigo al que en aquel se había convertido en su peor enemigo. Así que decidió tomarse aquel con civilización

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo a los chicos al ver como se quedaron. El chico se giro y al ver a su amiga, se quedo como ellos.

-Hola Ronald.-le sonrió. Estaba claro que no era una sonrisa de amistad y mucho menos de amor. Y es que al verla así solo podía darle mas miedo.-Ah, por cierto, se me olvidó decirte una cosa. Krum quería que te diera un recuerdo hace dos años.

-¿El que?

-Esto.-antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar una mano cruzó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y recibió un impacto en la cara.

El comedor entero se quedó en silencio, observando lo que había ocurrido.

Solo hacía unos segundos que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban desayunando tranquilos, con sonrisas y comentando la fiesta del profesor Sluhgron, cuando había sentido una palma muy fuerte que había resonado en toda la sala.

Malfoy que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor no ent6endía porqué Hermione le había pegado a Weasley. Y aunque le había parecido muy divertido, se preocupó al ver a la castaña correr hacía la salida. Hermione se chocó con él al tratar de escapar de las miradas de los alumnos, y cuando alzó la vista, Malfoy se dio cuenta de estaba mal.

La castaña y el rubio se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos y ella siguió corriendo. Draco sintió curiosidad por lo que pasaba, pero los de Slytherin ya lo habían visto así que no podía seguir a la castaña.

Trató de no hacer mucho caso a las miradas de los demás, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver como lo miraba Keatie Bell en mitad del pasillo. Harry se giró al verlo también y se dio cuenta que no era buena idea quedarse allí mas tiempo.

Harry lo siguió. Quería saber a donde se iba. Ya casi lo tenía. Keatie a lo mejor no recordaba quien le había dado el collar embrujado, pero Harry sabía que había sido él. No necesitaba ninguna prueba mas.

Seguir le por los pasillos sin ser visto había sido mas difícil de lo que se había creído. Fue varias veces que lo había perdido de vista ya que este no paraba de dar vueltas como si tratara de despistarlo. Pero cuando lo perdió de verdad, se acordó de los baños de Myrtle, donde lo había visto la noche anterior.

Se dirigió hacia el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Entró con sigilo en el baño, no quería que Malfoy se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Divisó a Malfoy en el fondo del baño. Y no estaba solo. Estaba hablando con alguien. Al principio pensó que era con Myrtle, pero entonces vio como una mano agarraba la de Malfoy. El brazo salía detrás de una puerta del último lavabo del que al parecer aquella persona estaba escondida. Estaba allí, probablemente fuera una chica.

Harry desde su sitio no podía verla ni tampoco oír su voz. Ella hablaba bajo y sus susurros demasiados confusos para entenderlos. Malfoy hablaba fuerte mientras sollozaba en sus manos.

Era la escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Dio un paso hacía delante, los había descubierto, ya no tenían escapatoria.

-¡Se que fuiste tu, Malfoy! -habló Harry mientras aparecía por el pasillo. Draco se levantó del suelo sobresaltado. Estaba asustado y no era el único. La puerta del lavabo se cerró inmediatamente.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-preguntó Malfoy mientras levantaba la varita.

-Te he seguido. ¿Quién esta contigo, también te ayudo a darle el collar maldito a Keatie Bell?-Pregunto Harry serio. Pero Malfoy no estaba dispuesto ha hablar, en cuanto se aseguró de que estaban solos, sonrió a un lado y pronunció las siguientes palabras.

-Maldito Potter, siempre metiéndote en lo que no debes. ¡Cruciatus!-Un rayo azul salió de la punta d ella varita de Malfoy y trató de alcanzar a Harry.

-¡Desmaius!-Grito Harry, por suerte para Malfoy pudo esquivar la.

Draco salio corriendo hacia otros baños. Harry aprovechó para acercarse al lavabo donde estaría la persona que ayudaba a Malfoy. Intentó abrir la puerta con la mano, pero estaba trancada. Golpeó la puerta con la mano. Y enseguida se le ocurrió el hechizo para abrir la puerta.

-Alohomora- susurró mientras apuntaba al picaporte con su varita mágica. La puerta se abrió solo bastaba con empujarla. Extendió la mano para agarrar el picaporte pero enseguida se quemó la mano al sentir el picaporte ardiendo.-¡Aaaaahhh!-gritó.

-¡Cruciatus!-gritaron desde atrás. Un rayo de luz le pasó rozando la cabeza. Harry se volteó, miró a Malfoy quien lo apuntaba con la varita.-¡Aléjate de esa puerta!

-¿Por que? ¿Esta ahí ella?-Malfoy palideció, fue entonces cuando volvió a gritarle Harry el hechizo aturdidor. Draco la esquivó y le lanzó una maldición. Pero para entonces Harry ya estaba pronunciando un hechizo que había aprendido del libro del príncipe mestizo.-¡Sectusembra!-Este hechizo consiguió darle a Malfoy y cayo al suelo, Harry se acercó a el y vio como le salía sangre por todo el cuerpo.

No sabía que le había hecho.

Salían heridas y sangre de la nada. Eso no era un hechizo cualquiera, sino una maldición. Harry se agachó junto a Malfoy e intentó taparle las heridas con la mano para parar las hemorragias. Pero la sangre seguía saliendo. Estaba asustado, no sabia que hacer. Enseguida hoyo el ruido de una puerta moverse y al girarse vio como se movía lentamente una puerta de un baño hacia atrás. Solo se movió unos centímetros él reconoció cual era ese baño. Era en el que alguien estaba escondido hablándole a Malfoy.

Podría ser la chica de la mascara. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, pero cuando llegó solo vio a una cosa dentro.

No se lo podía creer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

La botella de whisky

Estaba asustado, no sabia que hacer. Enseguida hoyo el ruido de una puerta moverse y al girarse vio como se movía lentamente una puerta de un baño hacia atrás. Solo se movió unos centímetros él reconoció cual era ese baño. Era en el que alguien estaba escondido hablándole a Malfoy.

Podría ser la chica de la mascara. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, pero cuando llegó solo vio a una cosa dentro.

No se lo podía creer.

Solamente era Myrtle la Llorona quien estaba allí. Harry grito del susto al ver a Myrtle salir volando hacia arriba y al ver a Draco empezó a gritar.

-Asesinato…Asesinato…Asesinato…-el profesor Snape, observo el baño, estaba destrozado, el suelo estaba inundado de agua y como no Potter estaba involucrado. Pero al ver a Draco lleno de sangre fue corriendo a ver como estaba y Harry se fue de ahí asustado.

Harry fue corriendo hasta su sala común. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar en lo que acaba de hacer. Casi había matado a Malfoy. La sala estaba llena de gente, hablando y gritando, todos entretenidos en diferentes tareas. Y al verlo a él entrar en la sala, todos se quedaron callados.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron estupefactos al verle. Estaba lleno de sangre, de arriba a abajo; empapado en lo que parecía agua y con un montón de manchas rojas en la ropa.

-¡Harry,¿que te ha pasado?!-saltó Ron del asiento al verlo.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-Ginny y Ron asintieron. Los lo miraban horrorizados por la escena. Pasaron a la habitación de los chicos, la cual estaba vacía. Pidieron privacidad a unos chicos que iban a entrar y enseguida estos se retiraron.

Los tres se sentaron. Entonces Harry les explicó, con todo sumo de detalles, lo que había ocurrido entre él y Malfoy. Trató de no decir que había mucha sangre y que probablemente lo hubiera matado de no ser por el profesor Snape, pero no pudo evitar contarlo a medias. Las palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlo y cuando hubo terminado, Ginny se acercó a él le dio un abrazo, que de cierto modo lo confortaban.

La puerta se abrió y una cara apareció en el umbral. Los tres miraron a Hermione asomarse y la expresión que puso al ver a Harry lleno de sangre. La castaña corrió a atacar a Harry con un montón de preguntas y algunas lagrimas.

-¡Harry!-gritó asustada.-¡Por favor, ¿dime que no ha sido Malfoy...?-Harry la interrumpió

-Hermione, tranquila. La sangre no es mía.-Hermione se puso blanca como el papel.

-Harry, explícame ahora misma que ha pasado.-le ordenó en un murmuro muy agudo, la chica no tenía fuerza en la voz. Se le había ido todo desde que sus orejas escucharon claramente que "la sangre no era de él, sino de Malfoy". Harry la miró confuso, ¿se creía que lo había matado o algo?

Este le explicó con menos detalles que antes lo ocurrido. O al menos lo intentó, porqué cada vez que casi terminaba de decir algo, la castaña le interrumpía con mas detalles y cabos sueltos que aun no había explicado.

-¡Harry, no me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-Grito la chica histérica.

-Hermione, ¡no me quedaba de otra vale!-Intentó excusarse Harry, pero no servía de nada. Desde que le había terminado de explicar que le había lanzado una maldición imperdonable a Malfoy no había parado de gritar.

-¡Pues claro que te quedaba de otra! ¡Podías haber salido corriendo y…!

-¿Qué? ¿Y ser un cobarde? No podía hacer eso, Hermione. Entiende me.

-No, no te entiendo Harry. ¡Si dices que Malfoy estaba llorando quizás era por algo! ¡La gente cuando llora se enfada cuando otro viene y se quedan mirando como tontos!

-¡Pero no te atacan con una maldición imperdonable, Hermione!

-Hombre, ¿Qué te esperabas? ¡Es Malfoy, Harry y encima le acusaste de algo que en realidad no tenias ni pruebas! ¡Solo por una simple miradita de Keatie Bell hacia Malfoy no significa que sea el culpable!-Le volvió a gritar.-Te lo dije Harry, ese libro es peligroso. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Malfoy! ¡Y si sin querer se lo hubiera hecho a un profesor o a Ron, o a mi o cualquiera! Esta mal Harry. Tienes que deshacerte de el.

Hermione terminó de hablar roja de el enfado y Harry también. Los dos estaban enfadados con el otro y se podría decir que casi por las mismas razones. La castaña se retiró a su habitación completamente exhausta y enfadada.

Ginny trató de convencerla de que el azabache había hecho lo correcto, pero no lo consiguió.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Harry estaban hablando en la biblioteca. Habían acordado eso en el desayuno y aunque hablaban juntos casi como dos alumnos civilizados, aun seguían enfadados los dos.

-¡Te juro Hermione de que esa persona con quien estaba hablando Draco era una persona! ¡No Myrtle la Llorona!

-Harry, cuando abriste la puerta de ese baño, no vistes a una persona, sino a un fantasma, a Myrtle en realidad.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada Harry! Admite que estas obsesionado con Malfoy desde que lo seguimos hasta Brogin y Brokes.

-No, no lo estoy, pero se que Malfoy esta tramando algo, pero no se el que.

-Bueno, pues cuando tengas una prueba me avisas. ¿Vale?-Le dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Harry estuvo toda la tarde discutiendo sobre eso con Hermione, intentando convencerla de lo que vio, pero ella era demasiada testaruda. Eso o parecía que se hubiera propuesto arruinarle todas las ideas que se le asaban por la cabeza, cosa que no le costaba nada hacerlo. Siempre que se le ocurría algo, a Hermione no le faltaban segundos para darle una buena excusa o estropearla. Las cuales siempre eran muy buenas y a prueba de balas.

Harry intentó hablar con Ron, pero cuando fue a su dormitorio Ron estaba mirando la luna desde la ventana.

No quiso darle importancia así que se dirigió a su cama.

Le dolía la cabeza, había pasado toda la tarde pensando en como convencer a Hermione, pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había sido una tonteria. ¿Se estaba obsesionando realmente como decía ella?

Eso parecía.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad?-Harry miró a su compañero sentado junto a la ventana.- La luna...-Ron miraba hipnotizado el cielo.

-Supongo.-respondió este algo confuso. Acto seguido su mirada se vio atraída por un montón de luces rojas en el suelo. Eran los envoltorios de un montón de caramelos y bombones.-Te has tomado una buena cena.

-La caja estaba en tu cama.-Ron se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacía Harry. Tenía sujetando en la mano lo que parecía la caja de los bombones que se había comido. Era rosa, tenía forma de corazón.-He agarrado uno para probar.-continuó él explicando con una sonrisa traviesa.

-O mas bien veinte.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Harry.

-Y yo que creía que estabas harto.-le comentó Harry algo confuso, ayer odiaba a Lavender y hoy la quería, ¿el mundo se estaba volviendo del revés?

-Jamas me hartaría de ella.-Ron se sentó junto a él aproximándose a su cara, por un momento Harry creyó que iba a besarle. Luego se reprimió por su estúpida idea. Pero es que Ron parecía estar...demasiado embobado y raro en aquel momento.-Creo que la amo.-le susurró con una voz angelical que nunca había visto de él.

-Pues...perfecto.-respondió Harry apartándose de Ron, ahora si que comenzaba a extrañarse. Ron no era de los que decían sus sentimientos en voz alta por muy fuertes que fueran y mucho menos si se trataba de una chica que detestaba. Siempre pensó que él acabaría por declararse a Hermione, no a Lavender.

-¿Crees que existo para ella?

-Eso espero. Llevas enrollado con ella tres meses.-se burló él, ¿esto era una broma?

-¿Enrollado? ¿De quien diablos me hablas?-Ron parecía confuso. Pero esa vez Harry estaba mucho mas confuso que él.

-¿De quien me hablas tu?

-De Romilda, ¿de quien va a ser? Romilda Bane.-acabó por decir con una sonrisa, vale, ahora si que estaba de broma.

-Muy gracioso.-Harry soltó una carcajada y comenzó a juntar los envoltorios del suelo, sabía perfectamente que Ron no lo haría y no deseaba darle mas trabajo a los elfos.

De repente, mientras juntaba el ultimo envoltorio un fuerte impacto estalló en su oreja y gritó de dolor. Los envoltorios se cayeron en el suelo y Harry se llevó una mano a la oreja en la que lo había recibido. Miró a Ron enfadado.

-¡¿A que viene eso?!-gritó Harry mientras se separaba de su amigo.

-¡No es broma! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella!

-¡Vale, vale, estas enamorado de ella!-asintió Harry para que no se enfadara mas su amigo.-¡¿Pero, acaso la conoces?!

-No.-respondió Ron, su expresión cambio por completo a una decepción y enseguida volvió esa sonrisa pícara que no deseaba verle nunca mas.-¿Me la presentas?

Ron volvió a su sitio junto a la ventana, a mirar el cielo encantado.

Harry le hecho un vistazo a la caja de bombones donde encontró una nota dentro. En la nota ponía que se la había enviado Romilda.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Romilda había intentado darle un filtro de amor. Menos mal que no se había comido los bombones.

-Vale, Ron, te presentaré a Romilda Bane.

Harry llevó a su amigo al único lugar que se atrevía a llevarlo. Al despacho de Horace Slugron. Fue muy facil convencer a Ron de que Romilda estaba ahí dentro, pero sobretodo fue aun mas fácil que el mismo profesor lo ayudara.

Tardó un par de minutos, pero cuando consiguió curarle al profesor de Pociones se le ocurrió la idea de que tomaran un whisky con él. Y la verdad es que no iban a negarse a semejante idea. Ningún profesor en su sano juicio los había invitado a un poco de alcohol en su despacho.

Le sirvió un poco a cada uno en unas copas de cristal verdes que había encontrado en su escritorio.

-En realidad, había reservado esto para otra ocasión, pero dada las circunstancias...-el profesor les entregó las copas de vino a los dos. Harry y el profesor Slugron estaban brindando cuando Ron ya se había tomado su copa y antes de que estos pudieran hacer lo mismo, Ron cayó redondo al suelo.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-le gritó Harry mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. Ron comenzó a sacudirse en el suelo y una espuma blanca le salió de la boca.

-¡Profesor haga algo!-le gritó Harry, peor el profesor no se movió, estaba paralizado y demasiado pálido. Cayo en el sillón, horrorizado por la escena.

-¡No, no lo entiendo...!

Harry se levantó del suelo y corrió a buscar algo en el pequeño armario de las pociones del profesor. Buscó desesperado en el mueblo y ala vez en su cabeza, pensando en alguna forma, poción o ingrediente que lo ayudara. Por dios, ¿por que no había estudiado como Hermione le había pedido todos aquellos años esa asignatura? O mejor dicho, ¿por que Snape tenía que haber sido su profesor?

Encontró un montón de cajitas, en las cuales en una encontró algo que le había llamado la atención. Un bezoar. Llegó rápido junto a su amigo, el cual ya había dejado de moverse, y le metió en la boca la piedra marrón, obligando le a tragársela.

-Vamos Ron, respira...-le susurró Harry mientras una lagrimas se le escurrían en los ojos. Y todo se quedó en un completo silencio.

La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape se encontraban en la enfermaría junto con el profesor Horace, Harry y Ginny. Ron en la cama durmiendo.

-Ro-Ro. ¿Dónde esta mi Ro-Ro?-Vino corriendo Lavender hasta ellos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Alguien le ha envenenado, Lavender.-Le contesto Harry.-Por cierto señor, me deja un momento la botella.

-Claro Harry, toma.-Se la entrego Dumbledore.

Lo primero que hizo el chico, fue desenvolver la botella de whisky y la reconoció.

-Conozco esta botella, la he visto antes en Hogwarts.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde, señor Potter?-Pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

-Malfoy, Malfoy la tenia.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si, una noche, cuando el profesor Horace hizo su fiesta, el profesor Snape lo hecho y…bueno digamos…que lo encontré en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona.

-Vamos a llamar al señor Malfoy para preguntarle sobre esto.

-Bueno, en realidad, quien tenía la botella era una chica, pero esa chica estaba con Malfoy.

-Otra vez con eso.-Interrumpió Hermione entrando en la sala. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Mirad, escuchad, yo digo la verdad, no miento.-insistió Harry.

-Pero el día que me obsequiaron con la botella fue una semana antes, señor Potter, es imposible que esa chica me la entregara esa botella.

-Pero…

-Basta Harry, Malfoy no es culpable de ningún accidente que ha pasado. No te obsesiones, además no tienes pruebas.Desde Brogin y Brokes sigues con las mismas estupideces. No paras de culpar a Malfoy de todo. Déjale.

-Pero yo lo vi. A lo mejor hizo uno igual o eso no se…

-Lo siento. Yo me voy.-La castaña se fue, y después se fueron los profesores dejando solo a Harry y a Ron junto a Lavender.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El séptimo piso

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco la tensión entre Harry y Hermione fue disminuyendo. Ella trataba de entablar conversaciones amistosas en las que no entrara la palabra Malfoy. Y él, al final, no tuvo otro remedio que dejar el tema.

Harry estaba algo decepcionado con su amiga. Ella solía apoyarle en sus teorías, bueno, no siempre. Pero en este en concreto se mostraba totalmente cabezota. No quería oír hablar sobre la posibilidad de que Malfoy fuera un mortífago ni de lejos. Y no solo eso, sino que incluso a veces cambiaba el tema hacia a Ron o Lavender, cuando eso era lo que mas debía dolerle hablar.

Y al mismo tiempo, Harry se sentía dolido porqué nadie le creía. Ni siquiera Ginny, quien ya no se sentaba con él como de costumbre, a su lado, sino con Hermione.

Veía a Ginny siempre hablando con Hermione en la biblioteca, por los pasillos, en la sala común o en el comedor, pero siempre susurrando, para que nadie las oyese.

Harry a veces se preguntaba si Hermione tenia razón, ¿y si a lo mejor si se había vuelto obsesionado con Malfoy? No sabia que hacer y muy animado siendo el capitán del equipo de Quiddith no lo estaba.

Hermione en cambio, se concentraba en otro tipo de pensamientos. Pasaba la mayor parte de sus veces intentando quitarse a Malfoy de la cabeza. Pero cada vez le era mas y mas complicado. ¿Como podía ignorarlo si sabia perfectamente donde escondía cuando Harry no lo encontraba?

Lo había descubierto una semana después del accidente de Ronald. Lo vio entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres mientras que una niña pequeña sujetaba una bandeja afuera, recibiendo ordenes de él. Y entonces lo había sabido. Esa niña no era nadie mas que Crabbe o Goyle, obedeciendo le como tontos. En un momento dado, quiso ir a decírselo a Harry pero al segundo, se obligó a retirar ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

¿Por que no podía decírselo a su mejor amigo? Se preguntaba cada día. Y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta:_ Porqué no sabes que esta tramando._

Además, estaba segura que Harry haría una bola enorme con un granito de arena, y quedaría en ridículo otra vez.

-¿Que podría estar haciendo Malfoy allí dentro? Nada.

Se decía constantemente y por una extraña razón, no paraba de tener un mal presentimiento, como si por primera vez en su vida estuviera equivocada.

_¿Y si lo estaba? No Hermione no pienses eso, lo mas probable es que este haciendo trampas para un examen o algo así, tonto e inofensivo...o puede que este haciendo algo peor...Aun así de todas formas, es tu deber como prefecta que eres de investigar y castigar lo si resulta ser cualquiera de las cosas...si._

Y con la excusa perfecta, consiguió convencerse para lo que hacía semanas la incitaba a hacer. Recogió sus cosas de la biblioteca se dirigió al séptimo piso. Bien, el pasillo estaba desierto, lo que quería decir que Malfoy no había entrado. Tranquilamente repitió en su cabeza tres veces la misma frase, sabía que de esta manera no podría fallarle.

Y como por arte de magia, una puerta gigantesca apareció de repente en la que era antes una vieja pared.

Entró y contempló la sala, no solo era una sala. Sino mas bien una mansión llena de cosas; montañas y montañas de sillas, mesa, escobas, muebles de todo tipo y de mas. Nunca creyó que iba a decir eso, pero Malfoy había sido inteligente al esconder lo que fuera que iba a hacer en aquella sala.

Caminó por los estrechos caminos de montañas de cosas. No sabía lo que buscaba, pero estaba claro que por algún lugar debía empezar.

Malfoy caminaba furioso por los pasillos, nunca los había enfadado tanto los comentarios de esos dos. Lo mejor sería que se distrajera con algo que hacer. Fue al séptimo piso como cada sábado murmuró tres veces lo que tenía que decir para que apareciera su sala.

Escogió el camino donde había una señal amarilla que había puesto aposta y con los objetos indicado para guiarle llegó hasta el armario. Quitó la sabana que ocultaba su identificación y la dejó en el suelo. Cuando se disponía a hacer lo que tenía hacer, unos pasos lo interrumpieron.

-¿Malfoy?-Hermione confusa, miró el objeto que se escondía detrás de Malfoy.

¿Un armario? ¿Era eso lo que iba a ver cada semana? Se miraron perplejos. Ninguno se movió, ninguno dijo nada mas.

Salvo cuando Draco gritó.

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Una vez mas...

Granger cayó al suelo sin esperarse lo y se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Me acerqué enseguida y vigilé que estuviera aun consciente. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, eso era bueno. Apunté con mi varita al cuello de Granger. Ella me miraba con los ojos aterrorizados, estaba asustada, pero yo lo estaba mas...mucho mas...

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-grité furioso. No respondió, sabía que no lo haría y aun así esperé a algo que nunca llegó a pasar.

_Esto no tendría que estar pasando, ella no tendría que estar aquí, yo no tendría que hacer esto..._

No paraba de repetirme en la cabeza esa frase.

Susurré un conjuro mientras apuntaba la varita al pecho de Granger. A los pocos segundos, volvió a recuperar la movilidad. Se apresuró a sacar su varita de la túnica y cuando extendió el brazo, con un movimiento de mano se la quite.

-¿Que pensabas hacer?-grité furioso.

-Defenderme, que esperabas.-bajó la mirada a mis manos, donde sostenía las dos varitas, las únicas armas que podía utilizar.-Devuélveme mi varita Malfoy.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que me ataques? Ni hablar...

-¿Que vas a hacerme?

-Nada, si cierras la boca. ¡Largarte de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Y ni se te ocurra hablarle de esto a nadie! ¡O lo lamentaras!-la amenacé.

Estaba furioso, pero no porque me había pillado.

-No, no pienso ir. Se que tu embrujaste a Keatie Bell, se que tu enviaste la botella al profesor, ya que tu la tenias la noche en la que… bueno, cuando tu y yo…ya sabes. Lo se todo, y solo me pregunto una cosa, ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo lo sabia? Era obvio, ella era muy inteligente y seguramente se lo contaría a Dumbledore, y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Cállate.-Susurre, y luego le grite.- ¡Cállate! Tú no lo entiendes, ¡tú no entiendes nada! Y no vas a decir nada.

-Malfoy, escúchame, puedo ayudarte, pero solo si tu me dices que es lo que esta pasando. Tu no eres un asesino, y no lo vas hacer nunca.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡Tú no lo comprendes!

-¡Entonces, ayúdame a comprender lo contándome la verdad! Te prometo, Malfoy mírame…-Me dijo mientras movía mi cara hacia ella.-Te prometo, que no diré nada, puedes confiar en mi.

-¿Cómo se yo que no dices mas que patrañas para tenderme una trampa?

-Por que soy yo, Granger, y he estado todo este tiempo defendiéndote y diciendo delante de Harry y los profesores que tu no tenias nada que ver, sino... ya te hubieran pillado. ¿No crees?

-Tengo que hacer algo...y sino lo hago...no puedo negarme.

-¿Que tienes que haces? ¿Quien te ha obligado?

-El señor oscuro…

-¿Y por que a ti? ¿Que es...lo que te ha pedido, Malfoy?-la voz de Granger temblaba.

-Matar...

-Harry...

-No. Pero sino lo hago...me matará a mi, y a toda mi familia. No puedo negarme...yo...

-¿A quien, Malfoy?

-Eso...creo que ya lo sabes. Al mismo al que le envié ese collar y...al mismo que debía tomarse ese veneno. Dumbledore.

-No tienes que hacerlo...-dijo ella a los pocos minutos.-La Orden puede esconderte si le das esta información, a ti y a tu familia.

-Me encontrarán.

-No, no lo harán. Lo prometo.

-¡No!-grité furioso.-sabia que dirías esto...¿y ahora, que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a contárselo a Potter y a la comadreja?

-Yo, no lo sé...

-Pero voy a matar a alguien, Granger, ¿como puedes permitir que esto pase? Puede que ahora digas la verdad, ¿pero que pasará cuando veas a ese viejo muerto? ¿No dirás que he sido yo, no me entregarás a Azkaban?

-No, no lo haré.

Su voz me tranquilizó. De alguna forma, esa respuesta consiguió convencerme...sonaba tan real...tan verdad...

-¿Y por que harías eso?

-Porqué te prometí que no diría nada.-respondió ella. Acercó unos pasos a mi.-Pero...no tienes que hacerlo...hay mas caminos, Malfoy y...yo no quiero que hagas algo que no deseas hacer.-me miró a los ojos, nunca lo había echo...

Cuidadosamente, acerqué mi rostro al de ella...y uní nuestros labios, una vez mas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sin marca

Una corriente me paso desde los labios hasta la punta de mis pies. Tuve que inclinarme un poco y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con los suyos...no, no había sido un sueño, ni ningún espejismo. Era de verdad, otra vez. Volvía a tenerme entre sus brazos, volvía a sentir su calidez por todas partes.

Y por primera vez, no me separé de él, sino que le obligué a besarme otra vez. Junté nuestras bocas y nuestras manos quedaron atrapadas unas con otras. La habitación daba vueltas o eramos nosotros quienes nos movíamos, no me importaba...ya no...

Y sin saber por que, me encontré con un montón de sillas a mi lado, tiradas en el suelo, casi en la misma postura que yo.

No me daba cuenta de la situación, no quería hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos siendo prisionera de sus labios, sus besos...no quería que acabase nunca.

Las clases no empezaban hasta las nueve, así que tenia media hora para un desayuno express. Corrí escaleras abajo, crucé el castillo con gran agilidad y energia y cuando llegué al comedor, solo faltaban veintisiete minutos para que acabase el desayuno.

Me senté sin mirar si era Ron el que estaba delante o algún niño con el mismo color del pelo y empecé a servirme todo lo que encontraba.

-B-buenos dias.-Levanté la vista la oir una voz conocida, si era Ron el que estaba delante. Y a su lado, Harry, quien me miraba muy confuso.

-Hermione, ¿que te ha pasado, por que has llegado tarde?

-Me he dormido.-respondí como si nada mientras me metía unos trozos de bacon en la boca. Los dos se miraron confusos, ¿tan extraño les parecia que fuera humana y me durmiera de vez en cuando?

-¿Tu, te has dormido? ¿La miss Puntualidad del mundo?

Una mirada furiosa bastó para que Ron volviera a su comida y dejara sus comentarios.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó Harry.

-Di.-Respondí sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

-Mira Hermione, hemos, los dos, hemos notado que estas últimas semanas has estado rara.

-¿Rara?-repetí confusa.

-Ron me ha dicho que no lo has ido a visitar ni una sola vez a la enfermería.

-Bueno...lo siento Ron, he tenido cosas que haces.

-Ya, pero...no solo eso. Me refiero tambien a lo del otro dia, cuando defendiste a Malfoy y negaste haberlo visto cuando si lo hiciste. Me has hecho quedar como un tonto delante de profesores y de Ginny, habláis las dos siempre en susurros, desapareces muchas veces, siempre me llevas la contraria.

-¿Entonces de eso se trataba, no? De Malfoy. Escucha, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, pero ya estoy harta de hablar lo mismo. Pareciera que te hubieras enamorado de él. Y lo creas o no, no todos estamos interesados de oír tus estúpidas teorías sobre si Malfoy es o no un mortífago.

-Pero...

-¡Ah, si quieres saberlo, ¿por que no vas y se lo preguntas tu mismo? O mejor, ¿por que no miras su brazo izquierdo? Ahora mismo tiene la mangas de sus brazos levantadas

Harry y Ron se giraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin y evidentemente, pudieron verlo. Ninguno de sus brazos tenia ni una gota de tinta.

Recogí mis cosas, y me salí del comedor, no soportaba tener que mentirles a mis amigos.

Harry

-Vaya, pues es verdad. No tiene la marca.

-No me lo creo.-dije sin rodeos.

-¿Como?

-Puede haberla borrado con magia o...yo que se.

-Pero, Harry, eso es imposible. Mi padre me dijo una vez que los mortifagos no pueden quitarse la marca, es magia oscura. Además, hay una maldición, se alguno se le ocurre quitarsela...no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

-Ron, esto lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, dentro de un rato iré a buscar a la chica de la mascara, pero para eso necesito un poco de suerte y por eso, voy a beberme un poco de Félix Felices. No se lo he dicho a Hermione por si acaso, quiero encontrar la.

-Pero Harry, la chica con la que hablaba Malfoy era Myrtle La Llorona.

-Si, eso es verdad, pero el día de la fiesta de Slugron vi como Draco se enrollaba con una chica que no era un fantasma, llevaba un vestido rojo conjuntado con unos tacones y una mascara. Ron la piel la tenia de un color como el mío, no era un fantasma, era una persona.

-Y bueno, cuando descubras, ¿qué harás?

-Pues la obligare a que me diga que trama Malfoy, porque yo se que esa chica tiene algo que ver con todo esto.- mire hacia atrás por si alguien nos escuchaba.-Aprovecharé ahora,-acto seguido, saque un frasquito de mi bolsillo y luego me bebí un poco.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Cuando salir del comedor, algo me dijo que debía de ir al baño de chicas. Y con mucha felicidad, seguí mi instinto.

Al llegar al baño, aguarde unos momentos antes de entrar, lo descubriría, por fin lo descubriría.

Enseguida abrí el la puerta del baño con suavidad y después fui caminando sin hacer ruido, y entonces vi a alguien, cuando se giro vi que tenia la mascara sujetando la con la mano era…

_¡Hola!_

_ Por las que no me conocéis todavía soy Elisa o Eliz, lo que prefierais,_

_ y os quería poner un nuevo capitulo como regalo en el primer dia de este nuevo año._

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas las que me han seguido en esta historia, y os deseo un feliz año, que os vaya mucho mejor que el anterior!_

_P.D. Trataré de responder a todos los reviews que pueda,_

_si teneis alguna duda o queja, podeis escribirme que a partir de ahora os contestare._

_Besos_

_E.C.B._


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Era un beso

Al llegar al baño, aguarde unos momentos antes de entrar, lo descubriría, por fin lo descubriría.

Enseguida abrí el la puerta del baño con suavidad y después fui caminando sin hacer ruido, y entonces vi a alguien, cuando se giro vi que tenia la mascara sujetando su mano, esa era… Myrtle la Llorona.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a visitarme?-Me pregunto la fantasma ilusionada.

-Myrtle, no he venido a visitarte. Pero...¿que haces con esa mascara? ¿No será...tuya?

-Yo, la he encontrado en uno de los lavabos. ¿Por?

-Porque entonces, esa mascara le pertenece a Malfoy, mira Myrtle no te pediría esto sino fuera de demasiada importancia, pero, necesito que me cuentes quien es la chica que se pone esa mascara y habla con Malfoy.

Vi como Myrtle se quedaba pensando y respondió:

-No puedo decírtelo, Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que les prometí a los dos, que no diría nada, ni siquiera a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que la chica teme que le descubras, a que descubras que es lo que le pasa a Draco.-me explicó.

-Espera un momento, la chica me conoce, y seguramente ha hablado conmigo antes.

-¡Harry déjalos en paz! ¡Nadie te ha dicho que los vigiles! ¿Es que a ti te gusta ver como sufren los demás?

-¿Qué? No, es solo que, mira si encuentro a la chica podré tener una testigo que me afirme de que Malfoy esta detrás de estos últimos accidentes y saber que es lo que trama. ¿Por qué dices si me gusta ver como sufren los demás?-Pregunte confuso.

-Porque es eso lo que hacen ellos, llorar y no parar, por eso se consuelan los dos.

-Espera un momento. ¿Malfoy por que llora?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir.

-¿Y la chica?

-Tampoco te lo puedo decir, déjalos en paz, ya han sufrido los dos bastante ¿no crees?

De repente oí un ruido, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de los baños y yo lo primero que hice fue ponerme la capa invisible. Eso fue lo único que consiguió alegrarme. Seria ella o Malfoy, mucho mejor.

"_Es Hermione, no me lo puedo creer. Bueno seguro que querrá estar sola, y esto es el baño de chicas, así que no me queda otra que irme_". Pensé por un momento.

-Vaya, la sangre sucia, ya a entrado.

-Bueno, por lo menos tengo padres muggles y no asesinos en la cárcel.

Hermione se dirigió hacia uno de los baños y enseguida Malfoy la estampo en una de las paredes.

-Mira Sangre Sucia.- Estuve a punto de quitarme la capa y atacar a Malfoy, pero necesito saber quien es la chica de la mascara, así que me dirige hacia la salida y me apoye contra una pared, para escucharlo todo, y lo siguiente que oí, verdaderamente me sorprendido.

-Ya se ha ido.- Dijo la voz de Myrtle.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Malfoy.

-Bueno yo os dejo solos.- Oí como Myrtle se metía dentro de un water y luego me asome para saber que ocurría.

Hermione caminaba hacia pero yo fui mas rápido y me coloque al lado de un lavabo. Vi como Hermione estiraba los brazos para saber si yo estaba allí. Pero no me encontró. Cuando estuvo segura que allí yo no estaba (cosa que no era cierta) se giró hacia Malfoy.

-Tranquilo, no esta aquí.

-Por poco nos descubre, y todo...por ti.

-No sabe nada. Tranquilo, además, ahora debemos concentrarnos en...como solucionar tu problema.

-No, déjalo, hoy no quiero pensar en eso.-Malfoy se acercó a Hermione, por un momento creí que iba a hacerle daño, y en cambio, solo extendió la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

¿Que diablos pasaba en ese baño?

-Granger...hoy, esta muy guapa.-tragué saliva al oír esas palabras. Los veía a pocos centímetros del otro, y no se estaban insultando...esto era una escena bastante extraña.

_Malfoy acercó su boca a la de Hermione. Y ella, no puso ninguna resistencia._

_No, no era ninguna pelea...era un beso._


	15. Chapter 15

15

Yo soy la chica de la mascara

-Granger...hoy, estas muy guapa.-tragué saliva al oír esas palabras. Los veía a pocos centímetros del otro, y no se estaban insultando...esto era una escena bastante extraña.

_Malfoy acercó su boca a la de Hermione. Y ella, no puso ninguna resistencia._

_No, no era ninguna pelea...era un beso._

No, no podía seguir mirando, tenía que salir de allí. Salí de allí para no tener que ver más. Me dirigí hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, y allí encontré a Ronald, pensé, que seria adecuado contarle todo lo que vi.

-Ron, tenemos que hablar.-Le dije con desesperación.

**-¿Que pasa?-Por **un momento, creí que iba a gritar como un loco, explicándole, que una enorme llamarada de fuego saldría de mi boca. Temblaba de tanta rabia...no me lo podía creer, me sentía tan...decepcionado, traicionado.

-Es Hermione, nos ha mentido Ron. Sabes cosas que...no tendría que saber y no nos lo ha querido contar.

-¿El que?

-No puedo ni decirlo, estoy tan enfadado que...me tiemblan las manos.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Seguro sea lo que sea que nos haya ocultado a sido por algo.-Ron me miraba confuso, poco a poco me fui calmando. ¿Y si lo que había visto no era cierto? ¿Y si, Hermione estaba embrujada o le habían dado Amortentia o algo peor...?

Y en ese instante, supe que si Ron llegaba a saber lo que había visto, probablemente montaría la segunda guerra mágica.

-Cuentame, ¿que es eso que nos oculta Hermione?

Guardé silencio. Si se lo decía, probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Nada.-respondí.-No es nada, una tonteria.

-Hola chicos, ¿de que hablabais?-Levanté la mirada, Hermione se acababa de sentar junto a nosotros.

-De nada.-Contestamos los dos.

-¿Harry, has vísto a Ginny?-Me preguntó alegre, yo en cambio la mire enfadado, furioso y serio a la vez.

-No. ¿Tu donde estabas Hermione?-Le pregunte intrigado. Quería saber que era lo que me contestaría o lo que se excusaría.

-Fui a despejar un poco…la mente.-Mintió.

-Pues normalmente lo haces con los libros.-Se burlo Ron.-Era broma.

-Bueno, cuando la veáis. Decidle que la estoy buscando.

- No hay problema.-Le conteste. Y acto seguido subió a su dormitorio.

Yo me quede pensando. ¿Sabe Ginny algo de todo esto?

Estaba por los pasillos, buscando a Hermione, pero no la encontraba, así que se me ocurrió ir a fijarme en la sala común de Griffindor.

-Ginny, Hermione te estaba buscando.-Me dijo Harry al verme entrar.

-Vale.-Enseguida me dirigí hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Entre dentro de la habitación, Hermione estaba durmiendo en su cama y enseguida fui a despertarla

-Hermione, Hermione. Despierta, despierta.-Le dije mientras la sacudía lentamente para que se despertara.

Vi como abría sus ojos lentamente.

-Harry, me dijo que querías verme.

Ella se sentó en su cama y me dijo:

-Si, bueno. Es que se trata de Harry, esta obsesionado con lo de Malfoy. Y yo intento… ayudar Malfoy, y con Harry vigilándole, se me hace muy difícil.

-Ya, oye, si me contaras la misión de Malfoy… tal vez podría ayudarte.

-Ginny, sabes que no puedo contártelo.

-¿Por quéno?

-Pues, porque se lo prometí. Le prometí a Malfoy de que se lo diría a nadie, y ya demasiado te he contado. Y ya no insistas más. Por favor.

-Vale. No insisto más.-Estuvimos un momento en silencio, y luego le pregunté:

-Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si. Dime.

-Entonces, ¿tu eres la chica de la mascara, verdad?

Hermione se quedo congelada al preguntarle eso, no sabia que responder, enseguida movió la cabeza hacia mí, coloco sus manos en sus piernas y me contesto.

-Si, Ginny. Yo soy la chica de la mascara.


End file.
